Obsession
by slayerdiaries
Summary: Silas becomes obsessed with Elena, and to keep her safe Damon takes her to New Orleans to Klaus.
1. prologue

Title: Obsession

Rated: M

Paring: Elena and Klaus

Timeline: Season 5 of TVD and season 1 of TO

Summery: Silas becomes obsessed with Elena, and to keep her safe Damon takes her to New Orleans to Klaus.

Note's: (1) This story takes place around ep 9 of the originals and ep 4 of VD. (2) Klaus and Caroline never had a romance. (3) Elena didn't choose either Salvatore brother she decided to stay signal and work on herself. (4) Jeremy is still dead.

* * *

><p>Prolog<p>

Elena Pov

Mystic Falls

I sat in the Salvatore boarding house thinking over the last few days, Bonnie was dead and Silas was out there impersonating Stefan, not to mention he had become completely obsessed with me. We learned later on that Stefan was actually Silas's Doppelganger go finger. Stefan had also lost his memory thanks to Qetsiyah, Silas's evil ex girlfriend. She had fried his brain literally, causing him to remember nothing of his life.

Damon was freaking out, he was worried about all of us he was scared that none of us would make it out alive. If I was honest with myself, I was afraid too. But deep down I new what really frightened Damon. He was scared that Silas would succeed in capturing me, he had already tried once at my collage.

I took a deep breath as I heard commotion coming from upstairs, I stood quickly and made my way up to the second floor. I heard the loud commotion coming from my room, I walked into my bedroom at the boarding house, and found Damon throwing all of my clothes into my huge suitcase.

I walked up to him and stopped him from his task. "What the hell are you doing Damon?" I asked a little annoyed. He looked at me and I could see pain radiating from his eye's. "Keeping you safe like I promised you the day I found you in the hospital when Klaus was taking your blood by force." He told me before he got back to throwing my clothes into the suitcase.

I took a deep breath, before using my vampire strength to push him up against the wall on the far side of the room. "Damon why are you packing my stuff up I'm not leaving you alone." He gently ran his hand down my cheek. "Yes you are Elena. I can't protect you anymore, Silas is too strong and out of control, and for some reason he's fixated on you". Damon told me in a strong but gentle tone.

Tears slowly left my eyes. "Where will I go Damon, you're my only family I have I can't leave you". I say as I brake down, he holds me tightly. "Hey, look at me. I slowly turn my head up to meet his eyes. You're my family to Elena, that's why I'm getting you the hell out of here and some where safe". I wrap my arms around his neck, and cried into his shoulder.

He sat me on the bed and went back to putting my clothes and other belongings into the suitcase. As he finished up, he zipped up the bag and put it by the door, then walked back over to me. He kneeled between my legs. "We have to get you out of here now Elena". I nodded at him and stood from the bed. "Where are you taking me?" I asked in a soft voice as we walked down the stairs and towards his car.

He let out a breath as he put the suitcase into the trunk, then opened my door and signaled for me to get in, then he vamp sped to the driver side and got into the car. "Damon you didn't answer me where are you taking me?" I asked again. This time he looked at me with emotionless eyes. "Somewhere safe Elena, somewhere Silas would never think you would go." He tells me.

I took a deep breath and then glared at him. "That still doesn't tell me where Damon. Now where the hell are you taking me and why won't you tell me". I asked again getting frustrated with him. He took a deep breath then glanced at me. "I'm taking you to New Orleans." He says before letting all his focus be on the road.

"Like hell you are. You are not giving me to the Original's to keep me safe, I'd rather die." I scream at him. Damon starts to laugh. "Stop being over dramatic Elena. There the only one's who can keep you safe now, until we get the whole Silas thing taken care of." He tells me in a harsh voice. I rested my head on the window and as tears slipped past my eyes, I cried myself to sleep.

* * *

><p>Please review:)<p> 


	2. Chapter 1

Note: I want to thank everyone for the Reviews and Follower's. I do not own the vampire diaries or the original's.

Note: Klaus thinks of Elena as his Doppelganger, in his mind she was made for him and him alone.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Damon's plea to Klaus

Klaus Pov

New Orleans

I finally had the one thing that I wanted I had my kingdom back, but that didn't mean I had won the war. With retrieving my kingdom I had lost my family, both Elijah and Rebekah had turned there backs on my. It angered me more then anything, we had set out together to get back our home together as one, but during the war they had both turned there backs on me.

Elijah had chosen Hailey and Rebekah had chosen Marcel, but it didn't matter I didn't need them, I had my unborn child and now my kingdom back. I took a deep breath as I made my way through my former home, that I had taken back from Marcel, I had reclaimed it as my own once again. This caused me to smile brightly. I walked down the steps as my phone ringed, I saw Damon's name light up on my phone I smirked.

"Damon, what a pleasure to be hearing from you. Since your calling me I'm guessing you want something." I say in a joking manor. "I'm in New Orleans and I need to see you right away where can I find you". He asked me in a hard tone.

"I'm in the huge mansion on Bourbon street, come I'll be waiting on you." As I hung up, I heard tires screech. "That didn't take long at all." I said to myself.

Just then Damon walks in with an unconscious Elena in his arms, I looked at my doppelganger and notice her neck snapped. I smirked at Damon as I motioned for him to lay her on the sofa.

After he laid her down he looked at me, I could see fear, anger, betrayal, tiredness and pain in his eyes, something serous had happen since my departure from Mystic Falls. "What's happened?" I asked in a serous tone. Damon looked from Elena to me. "You have no ideal." He says emotionless.

I took a step towards him and Elena's dead body. "Why don't you start with telling me why Elena's neck has been snapped?" Damon looked at Elena and ran his fingers down her face. "I snapped her neck." He says in a calm voice.

That was new Damon would never have hurt Elena so what was going on. "What's going on Damon, you're screaming with all different types of emotions?" I watched as Damon's face turned to anger. "Silas is what happened, apparently Stefan is his doppelganger. He stuck my little bro in a safe and pushed him into the lagoon letting Stefan suffer all summer. But that's not why I'm here I need you to protect Elena, Silas is obsessed with her Klaus, he wants her. Which put's her in more danger then all of us right now. For some reason he's fixated on her she's not safe in Mystic Falls right now. Please help me I'm begging you."

I took a deep breath and then looked at Elena she looked so peaceful. "Damon even if I wanted to help, you know she would never stay here, she would run the first chance she got." I tell him truthfully. Damon leaned against the wall and closed his eyes. "If I get her to understand that she can't run from you, will you keep her safe." He asked.

I looked at Damon, the pour man was having a ruff time right now and however much I would love to deny it I did care deeply for Elena. She was after all made for me.

I took a deep breath and turned towards the huge glass window I looked out at the rain-filled sky. "I'll keep her safe Damon, she can stay here with me until Silas is no longer a threat to her safety". Damon's eyes snapped opened. "You mean that." He asked me.

I turn towards him. "Yes, you have enough to worry about right now, you don't need to be worrying about her as well. I'll deal with Elena and keep her safe."

"Like hell you are". My eyes turned towards the couch where a wide-awake Elena sat rubbing her neck. I smirked at her. "If you haven't noticed Sweetheart an immortal witch is fixated on you. I would say the safest place for you is by my side". I tell her truthfully.

She stood from the couch and approached Damon. "Damon don't leave me here, you need me so does everyone else." She told him in a pleading voice. Your right Elena I do need you, but I need you alive and safe, and the only person who can keep you safe and alive is standing behind you. Please for me don't fight this, don't fight Klaus." He tells her in a soft voice as he grabs her hands.

_**The Originals & The Vampire Diaries, The Originals & The Vampire Diaries,**_

Elena pov

I stood in front of Damon watching every emotion go through him, he looked so tired and worn out. As tears ran down my cheeks I leaned up on my toes and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek. "You know that I love you right, you my best friend Damon the only person I've ever truly trusted. Promise me you won't get hurt." I told him as more tears ran down my cheeks.

He grabbed my face with both of his hands and I watched as tears leaked from his eyes. I had never seen Damon cry before and it was unnerving. "I promise you Elena I'm going to get rid of Silas what ever it takes and I promise you I won't get hurt". He tells me in a small whisper. I smiled at him. "And I promise you that I will stay here until it is safe for me to return home." He nods at me then kisses me, my eyes close for a brief second and when I open them, he's gone.

_**The Originals & The Vampire Diaries, The Originals & The Vampire Diaries,**_

Klaus Pov

I watch as Elena collapsed to the ground as she cries, I hear Damon's car start up and then I here tires screech. I walk towards Elena and kneel by her side, I rest my hand on her shoulder and she barriers her head in the crook of my neck. I here foot steps at the entrance of the door and look up to see both Marcel and Diago walking through the entrance. Marcel has a suitcase in his hand and by the looks of the pink suitcase, I figured it to be Elena's.

As Marcel and Diago walk towards us, they both look confused, I pull my cell out of my pocket and text Elijah to get here quickly. Even though my brother and I are not on speaking terms at the moment, I know he will have a better shot of getting through to Elena right now.

I look down at her and see that she's drying her eyes, but her face is still buried in the crook of my neck shielding her from both Marcel and Diago's wondering eyes. Just then, Elijah walk's in and he stop's dead in his tracks. I look at my brother. "I need your help brother we have an old enemy who has risen once again." I tell his in a hard voice.

As I help Elena stand Elijah's vamp speeds to her other side, he pulls her into a hug and kisses her forehead. As she pulls away from him, she looks between the two of us then straitens up and I see the sadness gone and replace with that Petrova fire, that all of the Doppelgangers have.

_**The Originals & The Vampire Diaries, The Originals & The Vampire Diaries,**_

Elena Pov

I look around the room at all four vampire mails, this place was huge I could already tell by the room I was in. I looked between Klaus and Elijah. "I wish to rest now Klaus." I ask in a calm voice. He smiles at me. "Come on love I'll show you to your room." As he grabbed my bag from the dark skinned man, I followed him up the stairs.

* * *

><p>Please Review:)<p> 


	3. Chapter 2

**Note:** Thanks for all of the Reviews and Followers. I do not own the vampire diaries or the Originals.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Letting lose

Klaus Pov

After I had gotten Elena settled into a room, I had walked to the den where Elijah and Marcel sat waiting. I closed the door and walked to the drinking cart and pored myself a glass of Bourbon, I drank the shot in one gulp then through the glass across the room.

Elijah stood up quickly. "What is going on Niklaus and why is Elena here." Elijah asked me in a stern tone. As I poured another glass of bourbon, I handed it to Elijah. "Silas is back, I don't know all the details all Damon told me was that he is fixated and overly obsessed with Elena. She hasn't told me anything and I don't expect her too. She doesn't trust me, but she does trust you, we need to know what's going on Elijah, if were going to keep her safe." I tell him.

"I will talk to her. I'm scared this might push her over the edge, she might turn off her humanity again." Elijah voiced his concerns. "I'm going to need you to move in here Elijah I'm going to need your help keeping her safe now, since I am running a kingdom and trying to keep the mother of my unborn child safe." Elijah nods at me. "Ok and Rebekah can return to." He asked me. "She can". I told him before taking another large gulp from my drink.

_**The Originals & The Vampire Diaries, The Originals & The Vampire Diaries,**_

Elena Pov

I walked through Klaus's house exploring, I heard voices coming from an office I noticed them to be Klaus, Elijah and the man from down stairs. I walked to the door and knocked. As it opened, Elijah greeted me with a smile as he moved aside to allow me in, I walked passed him towards Klaus, I took the drink he had up against his lips. As I let the alcohol flow down my throat, it burned making me cough. "Hey I was going to drink that." Klaus snaps at me. I walked up too him, next to the drinking cart and took a whole bottle of Vodka I pulled the lid off the bottle then turned to Klaus. "Trust me I need it more then you." I tell him as I take a long gulp of the Vodka.

Elijah walked up to me taking the bottle out of my hand. "Hey I wasn't done with that". I snap at him. He hands the bottle over to Klaus. "I think you are Elena, the last thing you need to be doing is drinking your sorrows away." I glare at him then walk up to Klaus and take the bottle back. "Don't tell me what to do Elijah, you don't know the hell I've been through since you and your family left Mystic Falls." I drink the whole bottle this time not taking one breath, I let the last few drops fall down my throat, and then I walked to Elijah and handed him the empty bottle. All three men look at me stun.

I grab another bottle this time it's rum I look at the three of them and smile. "So isn't this the city that never sleeps." I ask as I laugh. As I drink half the bottle of rum Klaus smirks at me. "Yes sweetheart why do you ask". I smile at him. "I want to go out." I tell them as I drink the rest of the bottle.

As I go to the drinking cart, I'm stopped my Klaus this time. "Sweetheart you're going to drink all my liquor." He tells me in a stern tone. "That's the plan Klaus, don't you get it I want to forget just for a moment that I'm the stupid Doppelganger." I tell him. "Please just let me." I plead with him.

He walks to the cabinet and pulls out a bottle of Brandy, he grabs 2 glasses and sits down at the table near the window. "If you plan on getting shit faced then you're not getting shitfaced alone." He says as he takes a shot. "You shouldn't be encouraging her Niklaus." Elijah tells me in a stern voice.

Klaus just ignored his brother he turned to the dark skin man. "Want to join us Marcel." Klaus asked the man. "Why the hell not I could use a night of just drinking." The man Marcel says. I smirk at both him and Klaus then turned to a judging Elijah. "If you're going to judge leave, because I really can't handle it right now Elijah." I tell him as I nock back another shot.

Elijah looked between the three of us. "Fine but tomorrow me and you are having a long talk Elena". He says as he scolds me. " Fine, fine, fine just stop with the judgmental looks." As he leaves, I turn to Klaus. "Where's Rebekah I could do for some dancing and drinking tonight." I asked. "What are Marcel and I not good enough for you love?" I smirk at him. "You want to go dancing with me Klaus." I ask as I brake out laughing.

"Nik go dancing I'd pay to see that." I turn towards the door to see Rebekah leaning against it. "REBEKAH, come drink with us then you can show me New Orleans". I say in a rush. She sat in the spare seat next to me. "I think I like this Elena." As she says it, I start laughing.

_**The Originals & The Vampire Diaries, The Originals & The Vampire Diaries,**_

3 hours later Rebekah and I were getting ready to go out, we were both highly intoxicated, plus she had some witch herbs that made us stoned. I looked over myself in the mirror, I had on a black leather short skirt and a blood red corset top, a pair of nee high boots. My hair was in curls and my make up was done to perfection. Rebekah wore a similar outfit, except she wore a blue and black corset and her hair was strait.

She looked at me and smirked. "You look hot Elena". I smile at her. "You do to Bekah." As we danced down the stairs, we both stopped at the bottom as we spot Klaus having a dinner party with Elijah, Marcel, Hailey and Diago. I watch as lust crosses all 4 man's eyes, I new Klaus and Elijah's eyes were defiantly directed at me.

I smile at all four of them as I grab Rebekah's hand and pull her towards the exit. "Don't wait up for us." Rebekah yells over her shoulder.

_**The Originals & The Vampire Diaries, The Originals & The Vampire Diaries,**_

Klaus Pov

I watched as Elena left with my sister, and all I wanted to do in that moment was take her up to my room and fuck her all night. I could feel Elijah's eyes on me. "Niklaus one of us need's to go with them, to keep an eye on Elena." Elijah says. I smirk at Marcel. "Why don't you and I go see what those two are up too tonight?" Marcel smirks at me. "I was thinking the same thing." As we both stood up, we left in a hurry trying to track the girls down quickly.

I kept thinking of how much trouble both Elena and Bekah would be now, since they were together, Elena had her mind on one thing, and that was having a good fucking time wile she was in New Orleans. Yes, the both of them were for sure going to put me through hell. "Welcome to your very own nightmare Niklaus." I said to myself as Marcel and I walked down Bourbon Street.

* * *

><p><strong>Note:<strong> Elena and Rebekah's outfits are on my page if any one wants' to see them.

Please Review:)


	4. Chapter 3

**Note:** Elena Will be doing a lot of stuff that she normally wouldn't do, I wanted to show a different side to her wile she is in New Orleans. Even though she and Klaus are having fun, she still doesn't trust him. The song that inspired me for Klaus and Elena's slow dance is called still here by digital daggers.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Dancing and Drinking

Elena Pov

I walked into the Nightclub with Rebekah, There was loud music blaring through out the building and sweaty body's grinding against one another. I followed Rebekah to the bar, and she compelled the bartender to give us a whole bottle of Bourbon and two shot glasses free.

I followed her to a table in a back corner, she pored us both a shot and we clinked our glasses together, then we downed the shot's together. I smirked at her. "Another please." I asked. She pored us both another, and then another, and then another. As the bottle sat empty on the table, I smirked over at her we were both highly intoxicated. "Let's go dance Bekah." We both stood up and made our way to the dance floor, as Happy together by basement up blared through the speakers. We started to sway our hips together holding one another's hands.

I started to sing aloud as the song started to get to the good part, I felt someone's arms wrap around my waist. Rebekah smirked at me then let my hands go, I turned towards the man who had been grinding against my ass. Bekah walked behind the man and she signaled for me to feed with her. I smirked and nodded at her. "You will not run and you will not scream". I compelled him. Then I sank my fangs into his neck, as Rebekah sank her own fangs into his shoulder from behind him. After a few minuets, I pulled away from him and Rebekah did the same, I bit into my wrist and fed him my blood to heal him.

I compelled him to leave us, and then made my way to the bar followed by Rebekah. I compelled the Bartender to give me 2 bottles of Vodka for free, then I broke the lids on both bottles and handed one over to Rebekah. We made our way back to our table only to see that we were no longer alone. Both Klaus and Marcel sat at the table drinking a bottle of Scotch whisky. As Rebekah and I walked, up to them, I sat in my seat, which was next to Klaus, and Rebekah sat next to Marcel.

I took a long drink of my bottle of Vodka, as Rebekah fixed her eyes on both her brother and Marcel. "Are you two following us now?" She asked them. Klaus smirked at both of us. "As a matter of fact we are Bekah. You see there's a hybrid witch after Elena, and you both are to intoxicated that neither of you would realize if he appeared out of no where". Klaus told us in a stern voice.

I started laughing. "That's funny, I almost forgot that there was a evil psychopath after me." I told them all as I smiled.

I turned my eyes towards Rebekah. "You know this kind of reminds me of the bar that Damon took us to in New York." I tell her. She smiles. "Hmm, good time's I especially loved when I snapped his neck." She says as she smiles. I laugh at her comment.

As a fast upbeat song started to play, I stood from my seat, grabbed Bekah's hand, I pulled her towards the dance floor. We started to jump around and move our bodies to the music. I could feel eyes on me the entire time; I looked towards Klaus and found him watching me with lust-filled eyes.

_**The Originals & The Vampire Diaries, The Originals & The Vampire Diaries,**_

Klaus Pov

I watched from my seat next to Marcel, as Elena swayed to the music seductively, she looked like a goddess seducing men with her body. I pored some of the Scotch whisky into my glass and shot it all back in one gulp. I could feel my cock getting harder and harder, as I watched Elena dance with my sister. I looked over at Marcel and could tell he was having the same problem, except his eyes were only on my sister.

As I poured another shot, I heard Both Elena and Bekah bounce back towards our table. Elena grabbed her bottle of Vodka and drank the rest of the alcohol in one sitting.

As a slow song came on, I heard Elena tell Rebekah she was going to find a dancing partner. I shot back another shot of Scotch and stood up quickly. I followed her to the dance floor and pulled her into my arms before she could run off and find another man to dance with, I looked into her startled eyes. We moved together as one on the dance floor, I felt her arms wrapped around my neck and then she leaned her head against my chest. I could feel us both fading into the music in that moment, I didn't know if it was because I had been drinking so much, but here with her in my arms I had never felt more at peace in my life.

As the song ended I looked down into her eyes, then pulled away from her body I walked away quickly, needing to put as much distance between the two of us in that moment.

_**The Originals & The Vampire Diaries, The Originals & The Vampire Diaries,**_

Elena Pov

I watched Klaus disappear through the crowd, after a few moments I walked towards the bar and compelled the Bartender to give me a fruity drink and a bottle of Tequila with four shot glasses. I walked back towards our table and saw both Rebekah's and Marcel's eyes on me, I sat everything on the table then opened the bottle and pored three shot glasses.

I handed both Rebekah and Marcel one and we all three shot them back at the same time, I sat next to Bekah and sipped at my fruity drink.

Rebekah smirked at me. "So I noticed you dancing with Klaus, what was all that about Elena". She asked me smirking the entire time. I look at her a little startled. "I have no ideal Rebekah." I say in a serous voice. I looked up to see Klaus approach the table, I finished up my fruity drink then pored another shot and gulped it down. As he sat next to me, I fidget with my hands. I listen as the music blares I looked to Rebekah. " I'm going to the lady's room I'll be back". I say. Rebekah stand's up as well. "I'll join you". We walk off quickly.

As we walk into the bathroom, I compel the two girls standing by the sink to leave then lock the door. I look at Rebekah. "Why has Klaus been checking me out the whole night"? I ask in a rush. She brakes out laughing. "I seriously thought I was the only one seeing it." She says in a chipper voice.

I smirk at her. "What's going on between you and that Marcel guy?" I ask her smirking at her the entire time. She looked at me with wide eyes. "Nothing." She tells me unsteadily. I walk up to her and lay my hand on her shoulder. "Rebekah I know what a women in love looks like". I tell her calmly. She turned towards me with tears in her eyes. "He's my soul mate the one person who has always carried my heart". She tells me with teary eyes.

I grabbed a hold of her and hug her tightly. "I can tell it's a painful history for you, so I wont push, just know if you ever need someone to talk to I'm here for you." I tell her. She dry's her eyes and smiles up at me. "Thanks Elena it's good to have a girlfriend to talk to about this kind of stuff". I nod at her and grab her hand. "What do you say we get out of here I think I've had enough partying for a night". I tell her.

She nods and text's Klaus letting him know that we are leaving.

* * *

><p>Please Review:)<p>

**Note:** If I get a good amount of reviews for this chapter I'll post the next chapter today:)


	5. Chapter 4

**Note:** There is a small lemon scene in this chapter. I do not own the vampire diaries or the originals.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

Heat of the moment

Elena Pov

It had been a week since I had been staying with the Original family, with in that week I had seen so much in New Orleans. Apparently, Klaus had a lot of stuff going on down here, most of his drama was coming from the witches. Rebekah had told me that they wanted his unborn child dead, and that they had almost succeeded once.

Then there was Davina a young girl and very powerful witch, Bekah had told me that the witches were trying to kill her and I felt horrible for the girl. I new how it felt to be hunted down by your worst fear. I had pledge to protect her the moment Klaus had nearly killed her, and if it weren't for Marcel he would have succeeded.

That was what drove me down to this bar drinking myself to oblivion, at this very moment. I didn't want to go back to Klaus's right now, it hadn't even been an hour since he had nearly tried to kill a 16 year old girl. I hadn't seen him, I had been with Rebekah at the time when we found out what Klaus had done. I just couldn't believe that I had let myself get close to him and forget everything he had done.

As I knocked back another shot of Vodka, I saw Rebekah walking towards me from the corner of my eye. She sat next to me and ordered herself a drink. "How is Davina"? I asked. She looked over at me. "She was tired when I took her back to the mansion." Rebekah said in a tired voice herself.

I turned towards her. "I can't believe I let myself get fooled by him for the short amount of time I've been here." I tell Rebekah in a sad voice. She looked at me. "Nik doesn't think before he acts, I'm just thankful that Marcel was one step ahead of him the entire time." She tells me as she releases a breath.

I knock back another shot and shake my head. "What do we do from this point on Rebekah?" I asked. As she knocked down shot after shot, she released a breath. "We stay one step ahead of the boys, one of us needs to be by Davina's side at all times as well, she only trusts us now since we saved her." Rebekah says before getting up. I nod at her and stand as well.

_**The Originals & The Vampire Diaries, The Originals & The Vampire Diaries,**_

As we walked out of the bar on Bourbon Street, we walk in silent's making our way back to Klaus's house. We walked into the mansion to find Klaus, Elijah, Marcel, Hailey and Diago sitting at a large table talking and going through books. Rebekah looked at all five of them. "What is going on?" she asked. Elijah looked between the two of us. "Apparently, Davina's drawling where a prophecy the whole time." Elijah tells us.

I look at Klaus. "Probably a good thing you didn't kill her." I snap at Klaus. Klaus leaned back in his chair and looks me up and down. "And what has my lovely Doppelganger in a mood." He asked. I go to step towards him but Rebekah grabs my arm, I look at her she's pleading me with her eyes to stop. I shake her off and face Klaus once again, know one else would stand up to the ass, so why not me I thought to myself.

I look him dead in the eye. "You're what's got me in a mood. You don't think Klaus you just act first, you were willing to kill an innocent girl because you couldn't control her. You really are a monster aren't you?" I tell him as I fix him with a glare. He chuckles at me. "You know sweetheart, I thought out of this whole lot that you would be the one smarter not to test me tonight." He snaps at me.

I smirk at him and walk up to Marcel's side who is sitting across from Klaus, I rest my arms on the table and look directly into Klaus eyes. "Fuck you Klaus". I snap at him. He laughs. "You know sweetheart, I think I might take you up on that offer, you wouldn't be the first Petrova Doppelganger I've fucked." He says to me in a calm deadly voice.

In that moment, I see red I pick up the knife laying close to me, and through it at his chest, it ended up buried in his chest. He growls as he pulls it from his chest then flips the table over, before I know it he has me against the wall his hybrid face showing and growling at me. He's holding me by my throat and if I had been human I would have choked to death, I see Elijah try and throw him off of me, but he only pisses Klaus off and Klaus kicks Elijah making him fly against the further wall.

I see this and get angry, I knee him in the balls then through him to the floor, I jump on top of him and start to punch him hard using Alaric's training. He gathers himself and before I know it, he has me flipped under him holding down my wrist and growling down at me.

"Are you going to fucking stop with the assault Elena or do I have to get physical with you?" He snaps at me. I glare at him then I push him off me with all of my strength. He goes flying up towards the ceiling, I roll away from the spot and stand fast were both stood staring at the other.

I here the song playing that we danced to not that long ago, the feeling's I had started to develop for him start to go through my mind. I had to get out of here and I needed to leave now, I used my vampire speed to run out the door and away from him and everyone else.

Klaus Pov

I watch as Elena disappears from my sight and I had so many emotions' going through me at that moment. I see Rebekah follow after her in a rush, Elijah shakes his head at me in a disapproval motion. "What do you want to say Elijah?" I snap.

"Did you really have to speak to her like that Niklaus, haven't you done enough to her." Elijah says before walking off with Hailey. Marcel and Diago walk off as well.

"God she infuriates me." I say to myself before storming off as well.

_**The Originals & The Vampire Diaries, The Originals & The Vampire Diaries,**_

Elena Pov

I found myself in a loud bar drinking my feel of alcohol and blood, I was dancing and getting drunk by the minute. I just wanted to forget. As I swayed to the music, I felt a pair of arms wrap around my small waist and pull me back against a hard chest. I rubbed my ass against his hard on and wrapped my arms around his neck, as we danced together the only thing I could think about was how I had been this close to Klaus.

I turned around to look into his eyes. "You will not remember any of this and you won't scream in pain." I compelled him. I let my vampire features slip and then I buried my fang's into his neck. As I drank my feel of him I bit into my wrist and gave him my blood to heal him, I then compelled him to go home and sleep.

I went up to the bar and ordered at bottle of rum then started to walk back to Klaus's home, it was about 4 in the morning so no one should be up. I walked through the gated doors, all the lights were off as I made my way to my bedroom quietly, I opened the door then I locked it behind me and turned on the light. As I turned towards the bed, I jumped when I saw Klaus in the seat next to the bed looking at me.

I took my jacket off and laid it on the bed I then striped my shirt off and slipped my heels off, leaving me in my jeans bra. I could feel Klaus's eyes on me the entire time, I pealed my jeans from my legs, leaving me in just my matching bra and panty set.

I walked up too him and kneeled between his legs, I slowly unbuttoned his shirt and he let me. As I opened his shirt I saw that he was already healed, I kissed the spot where I had stabbed him. I crawled up into his arms and laid my head onto his chest. "I'm sorry for stabbing you earlier I acted rash". I tell him tiredly. He ran his fingers through my long hair. "It's ok, I said something's I regret as well. Do you want to tell me why you acted like that tonight?" He asked me in a soft voice.

I look up into his eyes. "I was angry at myself for starting to believe that you could be something that your not." I tell him truthfully. He nods at me. "Elena you know better then any one what I am and what I'm capable of." He tells me. "I know that Klaus, it's just this past week I've seen a different side to you, a side I've never seen before. I started to feel thing for that side of you that I never thought I'd feel for you of all people." I tell him truthfully.

He looks deep into my eyes and before I know it, his lips are on mine and were kissing. As his tong, pushes pass my lips our tongs battle with each other, I feel his hands run down my body. And before I know it I'm on the bed and he's on top of me, kissing every part of my skin that is not covered by my bra and panties.

I flip him over so that I'm on top of him, I kiss down his chest and I can feel him getting harder and harder as we make out. I unzip his pants and pull them down his legs, I start to kiss him from his naval down to the hem of his boxers. I hook my finger's into the boxers and pull them down his legs, my eyes go wide at his size he was bigger then any man I had been with and I had been with 2 vampires.

He smirked at me and I smiled back at him. I slowly lowered my mouth to his hard shaft and sucked on the head I hear him gasp, then I feel his fingers run through my hair. I start to suck him into my mouth little by little, as I did that motion over and over again I could feel him losing it underneath me. I grazed my teeth against his hard shaft and he gasped out, I started to suck him off again, but this time I deep throated him and that's what set him off, he comes shooting his hot seed down my throat and I swallowed every last drop. As I pulled away from his cock he pulled me up against his chest and kissed me deeply as we broke apart, I laid my head against his chest and fell into a deep sleep. Not believing I had just given Klaus a blow job, my once enemy.

* * *

><p>Please Review:)<p> 


	6. Chapter 5

**Note:** I do not own the vampire diaries or the originals. Thanks' for all the reviews, followers and favorite's.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

Girl Talk

Elena Pov

I woke up the next morning lying on Klaus hard chest, I looked up at his handsome face to see that he was still asleep. I smiled and started to lay soft gentle kisses along ribs, working my way up to his lips, I heard him moan in pleasure as I licked his neck and nipped down gently. I laid my body against his and ran my tong from his neck to his lips and kissed him, it started out soft but turned into a passionate hungry kiss.

As I pulled away from him, I caught him staring at me with hungry eyes, ready to devour me. I slowly sat up and then went to grab his shirt that lay at the end of the bed. I pulled it over my bra-clad breast, the shirt ended at my mid thigh, you could still me the material of my panties. I looked down at him and smirked even if we hadn't had sex last night, I still felt content with just being held by him. It was my first night I had a good night sleep in a long wile.

He slowly sat up and pulled me into his arms. I laid my head on his shoulder and started to run my fingers down his back gently, he placed a kiss to my temple.

I pulled away from his chest and looked down into his eyes. "What do you have going on today?" I asked him in a soft voice. He smiled at me. "I have some thing's to deal with manly the witches, I have a feeling that there the one's behind this whole Celeste fiasco." He says as he runs his finger's through my hair. "Celeste?" I say in a confused tone. "She was the women that Elijah loved when we first came to New Orleans all those century's ago. Davina had some sort of vision of her, she had drawled a picture of her". He tells me quietly.

As soon as he said Davina's name, the memory of what he had done to her just yester day ran through my mind. I pulled away from him, got off the bed, and started to shut down on him once again. He looked at me as I stood next to the bed. "You're shutting me out again Elena." He says with a bit of anger in his voice. I turned angry eyes on him. "What do you expect Klaus, after every thing you put that pour innocent girl through yesterday." I snap at him.

He stand's from the bed and pulls his jeans on, angry and frustrated I could see him about to snap. Sure enough he does, the next thing I know I'm up against the wall both of my hand's bound by his own.

He looks at me with a wicked smirk, a very Klaus like smirk. "Do remember Love not even 10 hours ago, you were sucking my cock and pleasuring me." He says as he gives me that evil smirk. I push him away from me and glare at him before walking to the bathroom, shutting the door and locking it. "You're a fucking Pig Klaus." I yell through the door. I can hear him chuckling. "Never clamed I wasn't Sweetheart." He snaps back. I open the door and look into his eyes. "When I get out of my shower, you better be out of my fucking room." I snap at him before slamming and locking the door. The next thing I here is my bedroom door being slammed shut.

I slide down the bathroom door and put my head in my hands. "How can be so kind and sweet one moment, then turn into a complete monster the next." I ask myself.

_**The Originals & The Vampire Diaries, The Originals & The Vampire Diaries,**_

Klaus Pov

The nerve of that girl how dare she act that way with me, here I thought I would wake up and things between us would be better. After all our relationship had went into a complete different direction last night, how wrong I had been it felt like we had taken 10 steps back.

I was so frustrated and Horney right now and hungry, I had called up Persila one of my girls that was compelled to let any vampire in this house feed from her. She was kneeled between my legs, sucking my cock as I fed from her wrist. The problem was I wasn't getting any pleasure from her, I pulled away from her wrist then pushed her away from me. "Leave me." I commanded her.

She hurried off in a rush, leaving me to my thought's of Elena my feisty Doppelganger.

_**The Originals & The Vampire Diaries, The Originals & The Vampire Diaries,**_

Elena Pov

I sat in the diner across from Rebekah. We were having breakfast together, I didn't want to stay at the mansion and eat with everyone else, I was to pissed at Klaus at the moment to have to deal with him. I could tell by Bekah's looks, that she could tell that I was boiling with rage and lots of it.

"Are you ever going to tell me what's the matter with you." She said as she nibbled at her bacon. I looked at her as I took a bite out of my toast. "What makes you think there's something wrong?" I asked. She smirks at me. "Let me see, you make me come all the way to this diner to eat when I could have had a perfectly good gourmet meal at home." She tells me with a bit of sass.

I took a sip of my Orange juice. "I slept with your Klaus last night." She starts to choke on her coffee. "WHAT." She screams making everyone in the diner look at us. I smile at everyone and she does the same, they go back to the meals and I looked at her. "I didn't have sex with him. We just kissed a lot and I kind blew him."

She chokes on her coffee again and looks at me stunned. "Don't look at me like that Bekah". Her face softens, she comes and sits next to me and pulls me into her arms, I rest my head against her shoulder. "I'm not going to judge you Elena, you my friend my only friend, so if you need to talk to me ever I'm here to just listen if that's what you need." She tells me in a soft voice and it makes me cry, Caroline and even Bonnie would have judged me, telling me that I was stupid for doing anything with Klaus.

Here Rebekah was just holding me, making me feel loved and safe and in that moment I new she would always be there for me.

I smiled up at her. "You're Not my friend Bekah, you my best friend." I tell her and I see tears running down her cheeks as well. "In all my thousand's of years I have never had a friend Elena and now I have a best friend." She tells me and I looked at her a little sad. "Why you had to of met girls your age and befriended them." I ask her. "I was constantly running from my father I didn't want him to take someone I loved and hurt them." She tells me. "Your father was a real dick wasn't he." I asked and she broke out laughing. "Yes he was." She says. We went back to eating our food chatting about girl stuff wile we ate.

* * *

><p>Please review:)<p> 


	7. Chapter 6

**Note: **I do not own the vampire diaries or the originals, I want to thank every one who Reviewed the last chapter, Follower's and Favorites. **Important Note: **This chapter contains lemons and rape.

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

Nightmares

Elena Pov

_{Dreaming}_

_I had a pleasant smile on my face as Klaus kissed all the way up my right thigh. I let out a breath as he made contact with my wet core, his tong pushing in and out in a slow manor it was driving me crazy. I ran my hands through his hair pulling at it in pleasure and in frustration, I felt his fingers slowly slip past my folds, I gasped at the sensation of the feel of him giving me so much pleasure. I felt him remove his mouth and fingers from my core, then he slowly made his way up my body, I opened my eyes as he was poisoning him self at my entrance. I smiled up at him and pulled him to my chest, then started to kiss his lips in such a hunger that had been consuming me since our dance a month ago. As he moved with in me in soft thrust, I gasped at the sensation, my eyes slowly closed.  
><em>

_As the trust became ruff, hard and animalistic I gasped in pain, I felt him grab both of my wrist and hold them down ruffle and painfully. I bucked up against him trying to get him off me, then my eyes shot open and I screamed in horror. Silas was between my legs and he had a sadistic smirk plastered on his evil face. As he kept pushing into me painfully, I screamed even louder and begged him to stop but his trust only became more forcefully. _

_He let go of my wrist only for his hands to push my thighs apart, holding on to them hard and painfully. I screamed and cried for him to stop but he never did, my pleas only egged him on even more. _

_He looked down at me and smirked. "Did you really think I wouldn't be able to get to you one way or another Elena?" He told me in that sick sadistic tone of his._

_Before I new it I punched my hand through his chest and grabbed a hold of his hart, He growled out in pain, which gave me enough time to push him off me and run._

_"I'll always find you Elena." I heard him say in my mind._

_{End of dream}_

_**The Originals & The Vampire Diaries, The Originals & The Vampire Diaries,**_

I sat up in my bed and gasped for air, I turned the bedside lamp on and as I did, I screamed. There was blood all over my hands. But how, it was just a dream, I pushed the covers off me and saw that there were also bruises on my thighs.

I jumped out of bed and went to run out of my room only to run into a hard chest, I looked up to see Klaus. I buried my head into his chest and cried he held me close and whispered sweet words of comfort into my ear. I looked into his eyes with tear streaked cheeks, I saw that Bekah, Elijah and Marcel were standing behind him, they all had concern written on all there faces.

With out a word Rebekah came up to Klaus and me, she then wrapped her arms around my waist and all three of us were in a group hug.

_**The Originals & The Vampire Diaries, The Originals & The Vampire Diaries,**_

I found myself in Klaus den, with Klaus, Rebekah, Elijah and Marcel. Rebekah was cleaning the blood from my hands, I heard her gasp out I look down and see the bruises on my wrist. All three of my vampire male protectors, walked over to us and I can see the rage radiate off Klaus.

He kneeled down to eye level with me. "What happen?" He asks in a genital voice. I take a deep breath and look between the four of them. "Silas." I say the name and I see Klaus tense up. "I don't know how he did it but some how he got into my dream's, he's in my head Klaus." I tell him in a shaky voice.

Klaus turns to Marcel. "Get Davina." He tells Marcel and Marcel hurries from the room. He comes back second's later with Davina.

Klaus look's at her. "I need you to put a protection spell on Elena." He tells her and I can see the fear in his eyes. Davina looks at me then at Klaus. "I have to know what's going on to be able to do that." She tells him. Klaus take's a deep breath. "Silas is in her head." He tells her.

Davina takes a deep breath and starts pacing. "I need to remove him from her mind before I put a protection spell on her then." She tells us all. I look at her afraid. "What do you mean remove him from my mind?" I practically scream. She looks at me with concern. "He's in your head Elena, he's connected to you, each time you fall asleep he can mentally torment you." She says in a small voice.

Rebekah looked at Davina. "He's also able to fiscally harm her in her dreams Davina." Davina's eyes snap to Rebekah and to my 3 vampire protective male's. "We need to get him out now." She says with fear lased through her voice.

"What do we need to do?" Klaus says. Davina look's between the 4 of them. "I need candles, my witch's spell book, red paint and a dagger with an original's blood. she'll also need some one to be her anchor, but it has to be some one she trust some one who can pull her back from Silas, it has to be some one very strong." She tells us all.

I look between the 3 original's and Marcel. I new deep down I had feeling's for Klaus but I didn't trust him, I was just getting to know Marcel. So it was between Bekah and Elijah, I hadn't been as close to Elijah as I was when he lived in Mystic Falls. So it was Rebekah she had become my best friend I trusted her above all.

I looked to Davina. "Rebekah, she need's to be my anchor." Davina nod's her head then look's between Klaus, Elijah and Marcel. "I need you 3 to get me candles, red paint and a dagger with the blood of Klaus, Elijah or Rebekah." She says before leaving the room.

As Klaus, Elijah and Marcel leave. Rebekah pulls me into her arms and holds me tightly. "Were going to fix this I promise Elena." I look into her eyes. "I wish I wasn't the Doppelganger Bekah, I wish I was just a normal girl with a normal life." I tell her as tears run down my cheeks. She smiles at me. "No you don't Elena, I know you think that right now, but if you were not the Doppelganger you wouldn't be who you are today and in my eyes your one hell of a woman." As tears run down my cheeks, I smile at her and hug her tighter. "I think that's the most sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me." I tell her as I pull away from her embrace.

_**The Originals & The Vampire Diaries, The Originals & The Vampire Diaries,**_

Elena and Klaus Pov

30 minutes later, I found myself in the star shape circle that Davina had drawn on the hard wood floor. There was candle's lit around the whole star, Rebekah held me tightly and Davina stood in front of us outside of the star holding her spell book. Klaus stood to my right of the star, Elijah to my left and Marcel was behind us.

Davina looked at Rebekah. "The job of the anchor is to be the protector, you'll be in Elena's mind along with Silas. You need to keep her stable Rebekah she'll be going through a lot of pain which will give Silas an opening to her." Rebekah looks down at me and smiles. "I'll protect her with my life always and forever." She whispered.

Davina looked at me. "Elena are you ready." I look at her. "Let's get this over with and Davina hurt the fuck out of him." She smiles at me. "Believe me I will." She says then she starts chanting, then I see the knife with Klaus blood being slammed into my chest. Then I drift asleep in Bekah's arms.

_{Dreaming}_

_And the next thing I know I'm in a cave, I can hear running water coming from somewhere, but I don't know where. I feel someone's hand on my shoulder, I turn around ready to attack who ever it is as I come face to face with Silas. I go to knee him in the balls but he see's it coming, he back slaps me across the face before I can, sending me flying across the cave. I touch the blood that is coming from my lip and look at him in anger and in fear then I run._

I look down at Elena as I see blood dripping from her lip I turn angry eye's on Davina. "He's hurting her." I snap ready to kill someone. Davina looks at me as she chants silencing me with her eyes. I look back down at Elena's body, I see her withering in pain, which for some reason causes me pain.

_I keep running and before I know it I run into a hard chest, I look up petrified. Silas smirks down at me, then grab's my shoulders and throws me to the forest floor. I feel him griping my wrist with one of his hands, as his other hand rips at my nightdress and panties away. I cry out in pain screaming for him to stop._

_Then I know longer feel his wait on me, I open my eyes to see Rebekah looking down at me she pulls me to my feet then she looks at Silas. "Sexually assaulting my best friend Silas, I don't think so." Rebekah pulls a tree from the ground and swings it like a bat, like it was the lightest thing in the world. Silas goes flying into the waterfall._

_I look at her in amazement. "You have got to teach me how you do that." I say to her. She laughs. "When you're not being hunted by a 2000 year old psychotic witch/ vampire I will." She says._

_As were running through the woods I stop as I feel my longs collapse, I fall to my knees and start coffin up blood. Rebekah looks down at me then her eyes are searching the wood's._

_I gasp in pain. "Bekah it hurts I say." She kneels down next to me. "Look at me Elena. You're the strongest person I know fight it." As she says those words, I see Silas behind her with his hands in her head then she disappears. I scream in fear._

I watch as Bekah gasp for air and her eyes opening Davina's eyes get wide. "How the hell did he do that." Davina says in annoyance. Rebekah looks at me. "Nik he's hurting her. He's too strong." I look deep into Rebekah's eyes I can see fear in them. "Move." I tell her then I run into the star and hold Elena in my arm's I look at Davina. "Send me too her now." I growl out in furriery.

* * *

><p><strong>Note:<strong> Yep, yep, yep I left a cliffhanger, I know i'm evil. I wonder what Klaus will do when he get's some one on one time with Silas.

Please review:)


	8. Chapter 7

**Note: **The whole Silas and Amara Story isn't how it is in TVD I put my own little twist to it you'll just have to read to find out how. I do not own the vampire diaries or the Original's. A special thanks' for every one who has Reviewed this story everyone's Reviews on this story is what keep's me inspired to keep writing it so thank you all.

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

Unexpected guest

Klaus pov

_My eyes had been closed one moment and in the next I was in a forest, it was dark and I could feel pain in these woods. And then I heard it, a piercing scream erupting through out the woods, I took off running at Hybrid speed it was Elena I'd know her voice any where._

_I stopped dead in my tracks, as I saw something that infuriated me, Silas had Elena pined to the ground hurting her in the worse way. I ran full speed towards him, knocking him off her, then I walked towards him like a predator hunting it's pray. I picked him up by his throat like he was a sack of potatoes, I brought him eye level with my Hybrid face and smirked at him evilly. "How dare you touch my mate." I growl at him as I snap my fangs at him. I send him flying through the air then run to Elena letting my handsome features fall back into place._

_I grab her and pull her to my chest, she looks into my eyes and touches my face gently. I smile down at her. "Time to be strong Love." I tell her. She smiles at me. _

_Then I feel a pair of hand on my head, and I smirk I lay Elena back to the ground and turn towards Silas and Smirk. "Do you really think I would let you in my head again after what happen last time?" I say before sinking my toxic fangs into his neck, he screams in pain and I smirk before snapping his neck._

_I watch as Silas disappears, I look at Elena. "Wake up now." I tell her._

_**The Originals & The Vampire Diaries, The Originals & The Vampire Diaries,**_

Elena and I both gasped for air, as we shoot up. I see Davina in front of us she has her hand on Elena's head and she's chanting. She smiles down at us. "It's done Silas wont be able to enter you mind again." She tells Elena.

I pull away from Elena and look at Elijah. "I have a feeling he knows were she is now brother." I tell Elijah. "I do to brother. We need to arrange stuff before he get's here." Elijah says.

"That's going to be a problem because he's already here." As I turn to the door, I see a beaten Damon standing there. Elena stand's quickly and runs to him and I feel a sting in my chest. "Damon what happen." She asked, as she's soothing his bruises he grabs her hand and kisses it gently. "This is from Silas and believe me it's not as painful as it looks." He says sarcastically.

_**The Originals & The Vampire Diaries, The Originals & The Vampire Diaries,**_

Elena Pov

I sat in the dining room With Klaus, Elijah, Rebekah Marcel, Davina, Damon, Stefan, Katherine and Qetsiyah. Apparently the other three had join Damon on his trip here, when Damon figured out that Silas new were I was. I leaned my head against Rebekah's shoulder and rested my eyes. I was exhausted from being mind fuck by Silas, to be honest I just wanted to crawl into my huge bed and sleep forever.

Damon had told us all that Silas was know longer a vampire but a witch once again, apparently he had drain the cure from Katherine. "I don't under stand how Katarina is still alive, if Silas drained her of all her blood." Klaus say's and you can see the disappointment in his eyes at Katherine still being alive. Katherine glares at Klaus hard. Damon smirks at Klaus. "Believe me Klaus your going to love this. After the cure was drained from her, she started to age quickly her body is shutting down on her, she only has a few month's if that. It's poetic if you think about it." Damon say's with a pleasant smirk on his face.

I sit up from Rebekah's shoulder and look between Klaus and Damon. "Can you two try not to get so much satisfaction out this whole mess, it could have easily been me or Bekah in her place." I tell them in a stern tone. They both wipe the smirks off there faces.

I look over at Davina. I can tell she's thinking the same thing I myself had been thinking of. "Davina, if Silas join's the Witches here in New Orleans's do you think they'll have enough power to finish the offering." Davina takes a deep breath I can tell she's scared. "Silas is very powerful, if the Witches get him on there side were all screwed. They'll have enough power to finish the offering, and with that gain more power then any of you could possibly know of." She tells us all.

I take a deep breath, stand on shaky legs and start to pace. I look at Qetsiyah. "You know Silas better then anyone in this whole room, will he turn to the Witches here for help." I ask her. She look's at me. "Silas is powerful plus he's at full strength, if he goes to the witches it will only be too use them for his own gain." She says to the room.

I take another deep breath, there was one question I had wanted an answer to since the moment I found out that Silas was fixated on me. "Why is he so obsessed with me?" I asked in a soft voice. She looked deep into my eyes. "You're not just a Doppelganger Elena. You're the exact replica of the Original Petrova Amara, Silas was in love with her as a human, she would never returned his feeling's know matter how hard he tried for her to. There were rumors that her heart had belonged to another Silas was not him. Later on, I found out about the prophecy. It was said that Lifetime after lifetime they were reborn to find their one true love, until they lose each other in death. But their love was so strong that they were bounded for all the eternity." Qetsiyah says to me like we were the only two in the room.

As I went over Qetsiyah's story in my mind, my eye's get huge. "Wait you said her name was Amara, my names Elena how am I the exact replica of her if we don't even share the same name." I asked. She smiles at me gently. "Her name was Amara Elena Petrova. What's your full name Elena?" As she asked me that Question, it all clicks together. "Elena Amara Gilbert/Petrova." I look at her and I can see her smile.

"What happen to her or me back in that time with Silas." I asked. She look's at me then I see her glance over at Klaus. "Silas killed you, but in the process he gave you a fate worse then death, he separated you from your soul mate for 2000 years. He didn't see that he would be creating the doppelganger curse when he killed you as well, in his mind if he couldn't have you then know one could." My eye's tear up. "Then how am I here." I ask her.

Qetsiyah stand's from her seat and paces around the room, she stops and looks between Klaus, Elijah and Bekah. "One of your Doppelganger's was sacrificed to create the Original family. But that wasn't what released you from were Silas had sent you, what released you was having that same Doppelganger's blood dormant your one true love's wolf side." As she says those words, my eyes shoot to Klaus.

I can't be hearing this right Klaus is my soul mate no not possible, He fucking sacrificed me for his stupid ritual. Then my mind wonder's back to when we were in my mind with Silas, Klaus had called me his mate. Had he known the entire time who I was too him.

My eye's shoot to Qetsiyah once again. "Wait, you said I was released from wherever Silas had sent me when Esther created the curse that changed her children into Vampires. Does that mean I walked this word before, in the past thousand years ago?" I asked her. She looks at me sadly. "No this is the first time since 2000 years ago when Silas first placed the curse on you. The Witches and I thought it was safer to keep you in the after plains, until we thought it was safe for you too return to the mortal world. We new you would end up being turned into a vampire, one way or another whenever we sent you back, we wanted to make sure you were safe when we did Elena." I listened to Qetsiyah, my mind was in overdrive I was feeling so many different emotions right now.

I took a deep breath and then used my vampire speed to leave the room. I needed time away from this whole mess, I needed to think about a lot of thing's and I needed to do it on my own.

_**The Originals & The Vampire Diaries, The Originals & The Vampire Diaries,**_

Klaus Pov

I watch as Elena disappeared up the stairs. The only thing that kept running through my mind was that she new the whole truth, she new who she was too me, she new who I was to her. I could see the anger in her eyes and I new it was all directed at me right now. She didn't know that I honestly didn't know who she was too me, until after the day I had nearly killed her, by draining her of all her blood when Alaric was after my entire family.

The only reason I had figured it out, was that it felt like I was dying the same moment she was, my heart felt like it was shattering. That day was the first time in a thousand years I had truly felt whole again, when I had looked into her doe brown eyes and saw my one true love looking back at me it was a moment I would never forget.

Amara and I had died and come back to life for over 5000 years finding one another. I had forgotten everything when Silas killed her, not remembering until a thousand years later when my mother turned me into a vampire. I had thought that she was lost to me forever, I thought it was a punishment from the god's every time a doppelganger would surface. Making me see her face again but it not being her it was the worse pain I had ever felt in my life.

Damon and Stefan looked at me with angry eyes. "Did you know all this Klaus?" They snapped at me. I look at them both. "I didn't know she was my soul mate until later on after I had been in Mystic Falls for a wile." I tell them before running off after her.

* * *

><p>Please, Please Review:)<p> 


	9. Chapter 8

**Note:** this chapter takes place in the originals ep 11. Thanks for all the Reviews, Followers and Favorites. I do not own the vampire diaries or the originals.

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

A witch's sacrifice

Elena Pov

I woke up in my bed the next morning to the house shaking, I sat up quickly and held on tightly to the post of the bed, as the shaking stopped I quickly left the room and ran down the hall. I saw Klaus and Marcel across from my bedroom view, Rebekah was standing down stair's with Stefan and Damon looking up at us all. Wile Elijah held on to both Katherine and Hailey and Qetsiyah walked up beside me looking at the entire scene.

"What the bloody hell is happening." Rebekah asked from her spot. Klaus looked at Marcel then to Bekah. "That would be Davina, there's something wrong with her magic." He tells her and everyone else. I use my Vampire speed and run into her room, I see her laying unconscious on her bed, there's dirt all over the blankets.

I find Klaus walking up next to me I look at him hard. "What happen?" I asked him. He looked me over I figured he was checking to make sure I wasn't hurt. "Marcel came in to give her breakfast and she lost it." He tells me.

I see Qetsiyah walk in from the corner of my eye. She walks over to Davina and lays her hand on top of the girls head, I see her eyes turn black then they close. After a few moment's she look's at both Klaus and I. "This child has too much power inside of her, it's destroying her from the inside out." She tells us. I walk up to Davina and hold on to her hand wile my other hand runs through her hair.

After a few moment's I turn to Qetsiyah. "She was meant to be sacrificed with 3 other teen's about 8 month's ago, it was suppose to restore the New Orleans witch coven powers. She was saved by Marcel." I tell Qetsiyah thinking if anyone could help Davina it was her.

"I see what happen to the other 3 girl's." She asked. "They were killed." I tell her.

She looks at me startled then she look's at Davina. "The only way to stop it is by killing the child." She tells us. I stand protectively over Davina. "Like hell were going to kill her." I shout in anger.

Qetsiyah looks at me. "If she's not sacrificed for the Harvest, she will burn this town to the ground, her magic it to strong for her body it's killing her all ready." She tells me which anger's me. I glare at her hard. "You don't know what it feel's like to be a victim for someone's sick obsession over what they want. You don't know what it feels like to be sacrificed for some stupid ritual. I do and I am not letting this girl go through the same fate as me." I scream through the room

I see both Klaus and Qetsiyah tense up. Klaus walks towards me as he stops in front of me, I feel his hand run down my cheek and my eyes close for a moment, as I feel the sensation of his touch.

I feel both of his hands gently grab a hold of my face, I open my eyes staring into his ocean blue depths. "Elena she will take this town down, thousands of people will die if she's not sacrificed." As those words leave his mouth, I pull away from him and shoot daggers in his direction.

I turn towards Davina one last time before leaving the room, I had to find a way to save her and I had to do it quick.

_**The Originals & The Vampire Diaries, The Originals & The Vampire Diaries**_

Klaus Pov

I stood in the church with Hailey. I was royally pissed right now, Elena and Marcel had taken Davina and we were already two steps before the city burned to the ground. We couldn't find them any where, Rebekah said she had found a lead on where they were, but that was 30 minutes ago and I hadn't heard from her since.

As my cell begin to ring I put it to my ear. "Hello." I said in a tired voice.

"Nik I found them, they are bring Davina you need to get to the cemetery now." Bekah says in a rush.

I hang up the phone and take Hailey's hand. "Time to leave Sweetheart." I walk out of the church and it's poring.

_**The Originals & The Vampire Diaries, The Originals & The Vampire Diaries**_

Elena Pov

I stand in the warehouse with Marcel, Davina is getting weaker by the second, she had told Marcel how lucky she was to have had him in her life for the time she had him. I watch as her eyes turn to me. "Thank you Elena you never gave up on me either, you both didn't I'll treasure that forever." She tells me and I have tears slipping from my eyes.

I walk to her and kneeled in front of her, then pull her into my arms. "The Witches say you'll come back as soon as the ritual is finished." I tell her in a sad voice. She runs her hand through my hair. "It will take a lot for me to believe a word they say." She tells me, my eyes tear up. She smiled gently at me. "No tears Elena, I need you to be strong." She tells me in a soft voice. I kiss her forehead and then help her to her feet.

Marcel comes up to us and scoops her up in his arms then we make our way out of the warehouse and to the cemetery.

_**The Originals & The Vampire Diaries, The Originals & The Vampire Diaries**_

Where walking through the cemetery, Davina in Marcel's arm's and there is fire following behind us. It's poring down I can see Klaus, Rebekah, Elijah, Qetsiyah, Sophie and Damon standing around the alter where Davina will be sacrificed.

Marcel and I stop in front of the alter, he put's Davina down on her feet and she walks up the alter. Sophie ask if she believes in the harvest, Davina say she believes, the next thing I see is Sophie slitting her throat, Marcel catches Davina before she hits the ground and I follow his lead kneeling beside him my head resting on his shoulder and my left arm wrapped around his waist as Davina dies in his arms. We both shed tears as she leaves this world.

I watch as Sophie lays Davina's body with the other girls, she is asking for the sacrifices to be reborn again but it doesn't work even as she begs her higher power it doesn't work. I feel Marcel leave my side and then see Klaus follow after him.

I look back to Davina she wasn't waking up, the next thing I know is that I see red and before I know it I have Sophie by the throat up against a tomb, my vampire features forth. I squeezed down making it hard for her to breath or chant, I look deep into her eyes and I can tell she can see the rage in my eyes. I feel some one try and pull me away from her but I just knock them away from me.

I glare at the witch, as she try's to gasp for breath. "You did this, this your fault I am going to fucking kill you." Scream into her face. I go to bite down in to her neck, but as soon as I do, I know that Davina wouldn't want this. I let her drop to the ground and she's gasping for breath I look deep into the bitches eyes. "The only reason you live is because she wouldn't want me to kill you, but know this Sophie if you so much as step one step against us, I will happily kill you with out hesitation." And with that said I disappeared.

* * *

><p>Please review:)<p> 


	10. Chapter 9

**Note: **Thanks for all the Review's, Followers and Favorite's. I do not own the vampire diaries or the originals. This chapter has **Lemons** in it.

**Important Note:** Not everything is as it seems with Davina's death.

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

Shattered

Elena Pov

It had been 2 days since Davina had died and in those 2 days, all I've done was drink, drink and do some more drinking. I was outside of New Orleans at a small Bar, I hadn't answered anyone's calls or text and I shore as hell didn't call anyone to let them know where I was. All I wanted to do right now was drink and drink some more, I was worried about Marcel Davina was his family and family was everything.

I new I would have to return back to Klaus's home, but at this point of time I really didn't want to. I was surprised that no one had found me yet, I new they were looking for me, one thing everyone was still freaking out about Silas, but I don't even think that fucker would want to deal with me right now.

I took another swig of my Vodka as I felt a hand rest on my shoulder I looked behind me to see Bekah and Marcel. I smirked at the both of them. "I see that you finally found me." I tell them. Marcel sit's to my right and orders a Bourbon, then he takes my Vodka from my hand and downs it. "Hey I was drinking that." I snapped at him. He smirks at me. "How many times have you pulled that little trick on me Elena?" He says as his bourbon is sat in front of him. I signal the Barman to bring me another.

Bekah looks between the both of us. "I no that you both are in a lot of pain right now, but we have problems, so you both need to snap out of it right now." She snaps at us.

I turn to her and smirk. "No what I need is another drink and a good fuck." I tell her as Marcel spits his drink out and looks at me in amazement not believing I just said that.

As the Barman sit's my drink in front of me along with a bottle I smirk at him seductively. "How the hell did you get a whole bottle and I only got a glass." Marcel asked a little irritated. I smirk at him and feel his empty glass up. "I have boob's that's how." I tell him happily.

He smiles at me and we clink our glasses together and drink our Vodka's in one gulp, I get dizzy as Rebekah spins our stools around so both Marcel and I are facing her. She looks us both up and down. "You two need to listen so listen closely. All that power that was in Davina, has magically went somewhere else, it can either be with Silas or another witch took it stopping Sophie from waking up those 4 girls." That sobers me up fast and I look over at Marcel then to Rebekah. "Is there away we can get Davina back along with those 3 other girls." I asked.

Rebekah looks at me happy that she has gotten my attention. "Maybe, if we can find out where the power is." She tells us. I drink half of the bottle then hand it to Marcel and he drinks the rest. "I'm ready." I tell her as I stumble up on shaky legs.

Marcel smirks at me as he lets me rest my wait on him and he helps me out of the bar along with Bekah.

_**The Originals & The Vampire Diaries, The Originals & The Vampire Diaries**_

I had been stumbling so much as we walked through Bourbon Street, that Marcel let me jump on him back and he had carried me the rest of the way back home, we were joking around the entire time and messing with Bekah. As we walked through the gates of the Manor, I could hear loud music playing through out the mansion I looked around as I saw a party being throne.

I smirked at the anger in Bekah's eyes, she was about to go crazy on everyone and I couldn't wait for the fireworks. Marcel gently placed me in a seat at the bar and got me a bottle of Vodka, he handed me the open bottle before taking off to find out what was going on.

I needed to sober up some so I was searching the crowed for something tasty, my eyes fell on a handsome man, he had brown hair and gray eyes and he was built. I slowly made my way up to him sticking my cleavage out I walked up to him and smirked. He pulled me into his arms and we danced together for a few moment's.

I looked into his eyes. "You will not run and you will not scream you will forget everything that happens tonight." I compelled him, then I sank my fangs into his neck and drank his sweet blood until I was full. As I bit into my wrist I gave him some of my blood to heal him then left him with know memories of what happened.

I walked back to the bar and grabbed my bottle of Vodka before heading upstairs'.

_**The Originals & The Vampire Diaries, The Originals & The Vampire Diaries**_

I heard Klaus's voice along with Rebekah, Marcel, Damon and Elijah's. I walked into the room, everyone looked at me I could already see the rage in both Klaus and Damon's eyes and it was directed at me.

Before I new it Klaus had me pined to the wall. "What the hell do you think your doing, leaving for 2 days with no word to anyone? I should fucking lock you up for leaving with no word of where you were going." He snaps at me.

I glare at him before turning my eyes to Damon. "Are you really going to let him man handle me Damon." I snap. Damon just smirks. "Maybe it'll teach you not to take off like that again Elena." He says in a cold tone.

I look into Klaus's eyes. "Why would I want to come back here to you, the person who has lied to me since day one." I snap at Klaus.

Before I new what was happening, Klaus through me over his shoulder and carried me out of the den. The next thing I new I was being throne on top of a huge bed, I looked around and realized I was in Klaus room. He was pacing in front of me like a crazy person.

He stopped pacing and looked at me. "How was I suppose to tell you that you where my other half when you had no memory of me Elena. You have no ideal how it feel's to have your soul mate right in front of you, and not be able to touch her, kiss her, feel that she's real and not a fragment of you imagination. You have no Ideal how it feels to realize she has no memory of you, It's the worse feeling in the world Elena. For over a thousand years, I've had to remember who you were to me, for a thousand years I've had to live with out you, watching as Doppelganger's appear in front of my very eyes but none of them being you. It's the worse feeling in the world my love a feeling that is a scare on my heart that has been a scar on my heart for the past 2000 thousand years." As he tells me this tears are running down my cheeks.

I stand from the bed and walk to him as I'm standing in front of him I can see the pain radiating through his eyes. I lift his right hand up to my cheek and let it run to my lips, I kiss his knuckles as we just stair into each other's eyes. I smiled up at him, then wrap my arms around his neck and just held him to me, I could feel his grip tightening and I was ok with that, he needed this he's needed me this whole time and I hadn't been here.

I pull away from him and look deep into his eyes, then I start to strip my clothes off, as I'm left in just my panties and bra, I grab his hand and pull him towards the bed. I turn back towards him, rip his button up shirt, and pulled it from his strong arms. I

Looked into his eyes and I could see that he was nerves, I smiled at him and pulled him to the bed as he laid on top of me we kissed. He gently kissed my lips, working his tong with my own, our hands found each other and we griped them together tightly as our tongs and lips never parted. I felt his lips move from my lips, to my neck he sucked softly at my neck, before moving down to my chest I felt him release my wrist only to unsnap my bra. As he pulled my left nipple into his mouth, I gasped out in the pleasure that I felt as he bit softly onto it making it hard. He ran his tong against my chest as he made contact with my right breast, I felt him suck and nibble on it until he had his fill and he worked his way down to my stomach.

I smiled as I felt gentle kisses run across my inside thigh, then I gasped as I felt his mouth at my core. My finger's tangled up into his hair, he softly sucked on my clit as his fingers pushed inside of me. I closed my eyes tightly as the pleasure consumed me. Then I felt his tong licking at my walls and him burring his tong inside of me, I gasped as I felt him release his mouth from my core.

I open my eyes as he's pulling his pants from his body. As his eyes lock onto mine, I pull him to me and where chest-to-chest, we kiss and this kiss feels me with such hunger. As I feel him positioning himself at my entrance, I pull away from his lips and look deep into his eyes and then I feel it he slowly enters me softly and so gently. As he starts to move with in me, with such hunger and a passion I had never felt before, I run my nails down his back. He groans in pain and pleasure as his thrust become harder and my legs tighten around him, I feel his fingers rubbing against my clit and I scream in pleasure at the sensation of it all. I look into his eyes as were making love for the first time I lean up and kiss his lips softly as I'm meeting him thrust for thrust. I feel my climax coming, so I look into his eyes and can tell he's there, I smirk up at him and then bite softly at his nipple as were both climaxing with one another. I wrap mt arms around his neck as he releases every last drop of our love making into me.

He collapses on to my chest, where both breathing hard and panting, he looks into my eyes before placing a kiss to my lips. He rolls on to his back and pulls me onto his chest so that my head is resting there, I smile this was the first time I had truly felt happiness. And that's how I feel asleep in the arms of my soul mate and more happy then I could ever explain to anyone.

* * *

><p><strong>Note: <strong>Ok so Klaus and Elena finally did the deed.

Please Review


	11. Chapter 10

**Note: **Thanks for all the Review's, Followers and Favorite's. I do not own the vampire diaries or the originals. This chapter has **Lemons** in it.

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<p>

A Passionate Morning

Elena Pov

I lay across a hard chest and I felt fingers running down my naked back, I slowly opened my eyes and looked up to find Klaus watching me. I smiled up at him and slowly crawled up his body, so that our lips could meet in a sweet kiss. I slowly pulled away from his lips and snuggled into his chest even more making myself comfortable, I laid there in his arms, to the feeling of happiness.

"This moment is perfect I don't ever want it to end." I whispered aloud for only his ears to here. I felt his lips on my head as he placed a gentle kiss there. "We have eternity now Elena, you'll always be in my arms never parted from them again my love." He whispers into my ear.

I smile at his words. "Promise me Klaus Promise me we'll never be separated again." I tell his as I'm looking up into his eyes. He looks deep into my eyes as if he's searching for something. "I promise." He tells me in a gentle voice as he kisses my lips.

Before I know what is happening, I'm being rolled onto my back with Klaus between my thigh's, smiling down at me as he places soft kisses against my jaw. I run my hand's through his hair, as his kissing begins to travel down my entire body, leaving me breathing fast and hard from the pleasure I was feeling in the moment.

My eyes closed tightly as I felt his mouth on my core, god did he know how to do incredible thing's with that mouth. I groaned in pleasure as I felt his tong lapping at the lips of my core as his fingers moved within me, in a fast pumping manor. I withered underneath him making him chuckle at me, my eyes shot open and I smirked as I got a wicked ideal.

With all of my vampire strength, I flipped him so that he was no longer at my women hood and instead he was on his back. I had shifted into my vampire features and pounced on top of him straddling his waist I smirked down at him evilly. "You know it's not nice to be playing games with your mate." I tell him. This causes him to chuckle. He smirks up at me. "And what game would I be playing my love." He asked.

I smirked down at him, I slammed my wet core down on his hard length, His eyes widen and his hands came around my waist as he hissed in pleasure. I smirked at my handy work. "You allowed yourself all the control of our love making last night, I think I should be in control for once don't you love." I asked him in an innocent voice. As I moved my hip's in a circling motion above his cock that had been imbedded in me, his hands grabbed a hold of my hips ruffle and tightly.

I grabbed both of his wrist, held them above his head and smirked down at his confused expression. "No touching got it, I'm in control right now." I told him in a seductive voice. He smirked up at me. "Just remember Love that all of your actions have consequences." He tells me with a smirk plastered on his lips.

I smirked down at him and watched as I pulled him free from my core, he had a confused expression on his face that had been wiped clear off as I slammed down onto him. I repeated that action a few time, watching him lose it underneath me, I watched as I pleasured the both of us I could tell he was about to brake and touch me. So I did the one thing that would make him lose it, I leaned down to his neck, I sank my fang's into his neck as I fucked with hard, fast trust. I heard his cries of pleasure then I felt his hot seed shoot into me, I felt my own climax release as I felt his own fangs pierce into my skin. I smiled with delight as we both pulled our fangs from the other's neck, I laid my head on his chest as he held me sitting up and his cock was still inside me hard.

I smiled up at him as he softly laid me against the pillows on the bed, he kissed my lips then laid his head on my stomach with his arms wrapped around my waist. I felt his lips kiss my stomach then he looked up at me with and smiled. "Now that was incredible beloved." He says, with that smirk I loved so much. I ran my fingers through his curly brown/blond hair. "See, that's why the women should always have control in the bedroom, where pro's at sex." I say snickering.

Before I know it, I'm on all four and his cock is being rammed into me from the back, I gulp as he takes hold of my hips and he starts to pound into me from behind with hard fast thrust. One moment I'm moaning in pleasure, then I glare at the door when our moment is disturbed by a constant pounding at the bedroom door and some one yelling for Klaus. He pulls himself from my core, then helps me off the bed, he hands me his shirt from the night before and I slip it on as he his pulling on his pants.

I watch from the end of the bed as he open's the door and I can see the rage in him about to explode. "**WHAT**." He shout's at the person on the other side, who end's up being Elijah. I walk up behind him, wrap my arms around his waist and I can feel his anger leaving as I place soft kisses along his back.

Elijah looks between the two of us and he look's shocked to see us in the attire that where in. I pull away from Klaus and look at Elijah and then to Klaus. "I'm going to go take a bath wile ya'll are talking. Come join me when you're done my love." I tell him before walking to the bathroom.

**The Vampire Diaries &The Originals, The Vampire Diaries & The Originals **

Klaus Pov

I turn angry eyes on Elijah. "This better be good brother." I tell him in a hard tone. Elijah look's at me then shakes his head. "You need to come down stairs there are matters that need to be discussed and Elena need's to be down there as well." He tells me. "Ok we'll be there shortly." I tell him as I slammed the door in his face.

I walk into the bathroom, to find Elena in the tub taking a relaxing bubble bath, her eyes are closed and she has her IPod playing through out the bathroom. I smile at the sight of her, then I slowly walk towards her and kneel beside the tub, I put my hand into the water and my fingers quickly find her core. I start to pump them in and out of her in a quick pace, I smirk as her hands grab hold of the tub in a hard grip and I fasten the pace my other hand quickly pulls my pants free and in a matter of seconds I'm inside of her once again.

As I move inside of her in soft gentle thrust, her fingernails scratch down my back, leaving a blood trail from her handy work. I groan as I feel her walls tighten around me and before I know it where both coming undone together. I empty my entire load inside of her, before pulling away from her body and sitting up in the tub, I pull her flush up against my body and kiss her with such a hunger.

I rest my back against the other end of the tub, and pull her with me keeping her tucked against my chest as I drawl circles on her back. I kiss her head before disturbing our happy moment with my news. "Elijah wants us both down stairs I think something has happened." I tell her as I start to wash her body down with the sponge.

She smiles at me. "Nik." As she says my real name my heart drops that's the first time she has called me that. Usually Rebekah was the only one I allowed to use my human name, but Elena was my mate and if she withed to call me Nik forever I would let her, if I was being honest she could probably get away with anything in my eyes. I look deep into her eyes. "What is it my love." I ask her as I run my finger down her cheek. She touched my own cheek with her hand. "Rebekah said there maybe away to save Davina is it true." She asked me and I can see the hope in her eyes which melts my heart. I take a deep breath. "I have a feeling that a witch took that power, if we can set it free then yes all those children will come back Davina will come back." I tell her and I see her eyes brighten up.

We lay in the tub just holding one another for about 30 minutes, we needed to get down stairs soon. "We need to be heading down stairs soon Love." I tell her she nods her head and I help her out of the tub and towel dry her off with the towel that was sitting next to the tub.

* * *

><p><strong>Note:<strong>I hope you all loved this Lemon filled chapter.

**Important Note: **To all my readers, there will be a short delay after this chapter. I won't be updating until Monday or Tuesday due to me being out of town for the weekend.

Please Review:)


	12. Chapter 11

**Note:** I am so sorry for the lack of updating I've been very sick. I do not own the vampire diaries or the Originals.

* * *

><p>Chapter 11<p>

I smell the stench of war

Elena Pov

After Klaus and mine's hot make out session up in his room, I found myself sitting between him and Rebekah. Elijah had explained to the room, that there had been sacrifices with the nightwalkers, apparently an very old enemy of Klaus's called Papa Tunde use to display his victims in a circle symbol and would carve the same symbol into there heads. Elijah thought it was someone copying this Papa Tunde.

Klaus gently squeezed my hand, before standing and looking at the group sitting around the table. "I want to go see this display that the legendary Papa Tunde has set up." He tells everyone.

I look deep into his eyes. "I want to go with you." I tell him. And I see the smile that he had plastered on his face disappear.

He looks directly at me. "Not happening Elena I'm not sure what where up against for you too be accompanying me to the site of the sacrifice." He tells me in a stern tone.

I stand quickly from my seat and march up to him. "Do not treat me like I'm incapable of taking care of myself and do not think just because what happened between the two of us, that I will fallow your orders of me, because it will never happen." I tell him in a stern tone.

I can see his rage and anger directed at me for stepping against him in front of every one. Before I know it he has me in a tight grip and he throws me over his shoulder. I pond my fist against his back and am yelling at him to let me go. I here him kick open a door, then he throws me down on to a cot I looked around and saw that I was in a cell.

I look into his eyes. "What are you doing?" I asked him in a shaky voice.

He kneels down and looks into my eyes. "You won't listen to me when I tell you something, so you're going to stay down here until I get this mess dealt with." He says in an emotionless voice.

I looked at him startled. "You wouldn't really keep me locked up in this cell Klaus." I say to him.

He looks at me emotionless. "I would to keep you safe Elena. I don't know if this fucker is Papa Tunde or not and if it is him he will be after blood where I'm concerned, there's know way in hell I'm letting you get in the middle of that." He tells me before standing up and locking me in the cell.

I run to the bars and grab his hand before he leaves he looks deep into my eyes. "I will never forgive you for trapping me like an animal in this cage and I'll be damned if you ever touch my body again. You just proved to me that you're still the same Hybrid ass who sacrificed me for a stupid curse." I let go of his arm and walked to the cot I looked at him one last time as his eyes stayed fixed on me. "I hate you Klaus I wish Damon would have never brought me here." I tell him before burying my head into the cot.

The last thing I heard was him storming out of the basement, leaving me all alone in this stupid cell alone and scared.

_**The Original, The Vampire Diaries,**_ _**The Original, The Vampire Diaries, **_

Klaus Pov

I stormed out of the basement and walked back into the main room everyone stared at me I looked to Marcel. "Gather a few men where going to go see this little display." I tell him.

Rebekah stood from her seat. "What did you do to Elena?" She demanded.

I smirked at her. "It seems my mate needs a lesson in obedience." I tell Bekah as I place a wicked smirk on my face.

I watch as Marcel stands next to Rebekah pinning me under a heated glare. "Go get her out of that fucking cell now Klaus or no one's going with you." Marcel yells at me through such anger.

I smirk at him and walk up to him, looking between both him and Rebekah. "Have you grown fond of my mate Marcellus?" I asked with a bit of jealousy lased through my voice.

He looked at me hard before shaking his head. "In fact I have I would consenter Elena one of my very close friends." He said before taking Rebekah's hand and walking towards the basement.

I vamp sped in front of them and knocked them both away from the door. "You will not release her Marcellus or you either Bekah, if you even try to I'll put a dagger in your heart sister and for you Marcellus I'll snap your neck and place you in one on my handy coffin's and let you rot in it for a few years." I yell at them both seething in rage.

I watch as they both looked at me in anger then they both walked off leaving me by the door that held Elena. I turn towards the door and ran my had down it, before bottling up my emotions and becoming the Hybrid ass that Elena thanks of me as.

I walk back into the room and look to Diago. "Gather up some men so we can go." As he sped away, I looked to Qetsiyah. "I want you to work on killing Silas you have to be as powerful as him." I tell her. She nods her head and walks off leaving me alone with Elijah, the Salvatore brothers, Katarina and Hailey.

Damon looks me up and down. "Was it really necessary to lock her up?" He asked me.

I smirk at him. "We both know that Elena doesn't like to listen and she can't come with me so I did what I had to." I tell him before walking off.

_**The Original, The Vampire Diaries,**_ _**The Original, The Vampire Diaries, **_

It had turned out that Papa Tunde was in fact back from the dead, He had trapped Rebekah and had some how channeled himself into her powers. I could smell the stench of war upon us, the real question was who would be the winner at the end. It had almost been a very narrow escape for Marcel and I, Papa Tunde had almost killed the both of us and I had also discovered that Silas had not joined the other witches infact he hadn't been heard of since he had been in Elena's dreams.

I sat in my den nursing a glass of Bourbon, I hadn't released Elena from her cell yet and I wasn't planning on it until after I killed Tunde. She was my one true weakness and if my enemy's ever found out they would use her against me in a heart beat. The words that I had told Elijah 500 years ago kept running through my mind {_Love is a vampire's greatest weakness and we are not week, we do not care and we do not love}_.

As those words kept running through my mind, I through my glass across the room and watched it shatter into a million little peaces.

_**Original, The Vampire Diaries,**_ _**The Original, The Vampire Diaries,**_

Elena pov

I sat on the cot with my knees up and my arms wrapped around them, my eyes had been leaking tears all day, Klaus hadn't come back down to free me and know one else had come down as well.

I couldn't believe I was in love with someone who was such a monster, because that was exactly what he was a monster.

I looked up as I heard footsteps walking towards my cell, my eyes landed on Katharine who had a wicked smirk plastered on her face.

I stood up from the cot, walked over to the bars, and looked her up and down. "And what brings Katharine Peirce down here. You here to taunt me to death." I asked her.

She smirked at me. "I've come to realize that you have every thing and let's just say I'm very jealous Elena." She snaps at me.

I rested my arms against the bars. "Stop being a fucking child and grow the fuck up Katharine." I snap at her.

She smirks at me, I feel her hands on my head and she starts to speak another language, then I collapsed to the ground and see nothing but darkness.

_**The Original, The Vampire Diaries,**_ _**The Original, The Vampire Diaries, **_

Katharine/ Elena Pov

I stood up and placed a wicked smirk on my lips, well technically Elena's lips. I looked down at my dead body lying on the opposite side of the bars, I hear my cell phone ring and I reach my arm through the bars and pull it from my body.

"Hello." I asked in a sweet Elena voice.

"Katherine did it work." I hear my daughter ask on the opposite end.

I smirk. "Of course it worked I'm Katharine Peirce."

* * *

><p><strong>Notequestion:**

I couldn't help it I had to put the whole Katharine taking over Elena's body. The real question I want to know from all of my lovely readers is what do you think Klaus is going to do when he find's out what Katharine has done to his beloved Elena.

Please Review:)


	13. Chapter 12

**Note:** Thanks for all the Reviews, Favorites and Followers I appreciate them all. I do not own the vampire diaries or the originals.

* * *

><p>Chapter 12<p>

Rage

Katharine/Elena Pov:

I sat in the cell that Klaus had trapped pore Elena in, leaning against the farthest wall with a wicked smirk on Elena's pleasant face, I was immortal again and in sweet Elena's body. I stood up, wiped the smirk off my face, and put my best Elena face on. It was time for my acting skills.

"Somebody Help." I screamed through out the basement.

A few moments' later, I see Rebekah and Marcel run through the door and I let out a sigh, thankful for it not being Klaus. Something told me if it had been him, my whole plan would have blown up in my face, now I just needed to get the hell as far away from Klaus and everyone else as fast as I could.

Both Rebekah and Marcel looked to my dead body on the ground, then there eyes shot to me. "What the bloody hell happened down here." Rebekah asked me.

God I couldn't stand the bitch, but it had seemed like Elena and her had gotten very close so I couldn't be mean to her. "She came down here to talk to me, then she just collapsed, I don't here a heart beat." I tell her as I let a few tears slip from Elena's eyes.

I watch as Rebekah looks at me with mixed emotions, then she looks to Marcel. "Get her body up the stairs, I'll be right behind you shortly." She tells him, before he picks my body up from the ground and leaves.

As Rebekah watched as he disappeared, she turned cold eyes on me. I looked at her and took a step back, there was know way she had figured it out, She steps as close to the bars and pins me underneath a heated glare.

"Elena would have never cried over Katarina's dead body, she hated the bitch as much as I did, so who the hell are you and what have you done to my best friend." She snaps at me.

I look her dead in the eyes and smirk at her. I new deep down I wouldn't be able to fool any of the Original. "I am surprised you figured it out so quickly though Rebekah, I was for sure that it would have been Klaus, I would need to keep my distance from." I tell her in a mock tone.

Before I know it, Rebekah is ripping the cell door off, she has me by the throat and her vampire face is showing. "Who the Hell are you." She snaps her fangs at me as she tightens her hold around my throat.

I start to laugh. "You still haven't figured it out Bekah." I taunt her.

Her eyes get wide. "Katharine." She says in a confused tone and a blank expression.

I smirk at her, fueling her anger and before I know it, she slams my head against the stonewall behind us, snapping my neck and all I can see is darkness.

_**The vampire diaries, The originals, The vampire diaries, The originals, **_

Rebekah Pov

I dragged Katharine/Elena's body towards the room that we had been doing research in, as I drop her body to the floor everyone is looking at me. Nik comes up to me, I can see the rage in his eyes, and it's directed at me.

As he comes to a stop right in front of me, I can see him boiling with rage. "She's not Elena." I say before he can lash out at me.

This causes him to take a step back and his eyes run over Elena's body. "What the hell is happening Rebekah." he snaps.

I take a deep breath I new my brother was about to go into a mad rage as soon as I told him what Katarina had done. "Katharine, she jumped into Elena's body when we where all busy with the whole Papa Tunde mess." I tell him and I see rage past through his eyes.

"How the hell did she do that?" He yells through the room.

Stefan stood from his seat quickly. "Her family comes from a long line of Travelers, she figured out how to jump from body to body." He tells us and looks to Elena's body. "I never thought that she would do this to Elena." He says with disappointment lased through out his voice.

"You idiot." Damon snarls at Stefan. "You know better then anyone how much Katharine despises Elena, of course she would have pulled some shit like this." Damon snaps at Stefan and I am very pleased with him, because if he hadn't I would have.

I looked to Nik. "We need to get her out of Elena's body now." I practically screamed.

Nik pulls me into his arms. "We'll get her back I promise Bekah." He tells me in a soft voice, before letting me go, he walked over to Elena's unconscious body and scooped her up.

_**The vampire diaries, The originals, The vampire diaries, The originals, **_

Klaus Pov

I bind both of Elena's wrist and legs so Katarina couldn't escape, then I turned to Elijah. "Go get the witch where going to need her." I tell him.

Before sitting in front of Katarina, I watched as she slowly started to wake up from having her neck snapped. As she looked directly at me I placed a wicked smirk on my face, she pulled at her binds and starts to get frustrated.

I stood from my seat, walked up to her, kneeled between her legs and looked deep into her cold heartless eyes. "You did a very foolish thing Katarina. You must have known you wouldn't have gotten away with it." I tell her in a dangerous voice.

She smirks at me. "I think I would have gotten away with it, if Elena would have been in Mystic Falls instead of being here." She tells me before braking out into a fit of laughter.

"Release yourself from my Mates body right now, before I descend upon you." I screamed into her face as I let my Hybrid face shift.

She smirked at me. "You wouldn't dare hurt your beloved Elena, Klaus." She tells me in a soft voice. "And I quite like it in here." She tells me as she smirks.

I glare down at her. "There's a reason why you took over Elena's body and I want to know what it is right now." I snap at her.

She looks over at Stefan then at me. "Let's just say I was offered a very good deal, which I just couldn't resist." She says.

I look over at Stefan something wasn't right. "And what deal was that." I ask her.

She smirks at me. "I made a deal with Silas, I hand over Elena to him and he stops the aging on my body, plus he promised to make me immortal again." As soon as she says she was planning to hand Elena over to Silas, I lose it I rip her out of the seat, grab her wrist painfully and slam her down onto the floor pining her down with my wait.

I see fear cross her face and I start to laugh. "As soon as you're out of Elena's body, I'm going to make your life a living hell Katarina. Those 500 hundred years of you running from me, it's going to look like child's play, compared to what I have in store for you sweetheart." I snarl down at her.

I stand up. I pull her roughly back to her seat and restrained her again. I look towards everyone and there all looking at me, I see Qetsiysh walk through the room with Elijah and she looks to Katarina.

"Elijah says that Katharine has taken over Elena's body." She says aloud.

I look at her. "Yes she has, can you get her out of Elena." I ask.

She walks up to Katarina and smirks down at her. "I can. Do you want me to Kill Katharine or do you want me to put her back in her own body." She asked me as she wears a sadistic smirk.

I smirk at her then look at Katarina. "Put her back into her own body, Katarina deserves a lesson in not ever touching my Mate again, know matter what benefits she may receive." I tell the Witch.

* * *

><p>Please Review:)<p> 


	14. Chapter 13

**Note:** Thanks for all the Reviews, Favorites and Followers I appreciate them all. I do not own the vampire diaries or the originals.

* * *

><p>Chapter 13<p>

Still here

Klaus Pov

Qetsiysh was standing over Katarina's body, wile running a knife across her dead wrist. I watched as the witch let Katarina's blood pour into a metal bowl, then she soaked both of her hands into the blood, getting them both nicely covered in the red liquid blood.

I turn towards Elena's body, as Katarina gasped at what the Witch had just done to her body. I smirked at her, then walked up to her, kneeling between her legs I forced her to look into my eyes. "You getting a little squeamish Katarina can't stand the sight of your own blood." I taunted her.

She glared up at me. "I should rip Elena's heart out right in front of you and make you watch the love of your immortal life perish right before your fucking eyes." She snapped at me.

I backhanded her across the face so hard that blood started to fall from her lip she smirked at me wickedly. "You know you just caused pain to the one girl that you truly love. She can feel everything that I feel right this very second Klaus." She says before spiting blood out of her mouth.

As Qetsiysh started to chant she walked up to me and Katarina, I moved out of her way but staying close so I could be near for Elena, whenever she took control of her body once again. I watched as the witch shot her hand though Elena's chest, as she kept on chanting.

As she started to pull her hand from Elena's chest, I could see a black shadow being pulled out of my beloved's body. The Shadow was completely out of Elena's body, Qetsiysh grabbed Katarina's shadow by the neck and walked over to her body then she slammed the shadow back into

Katarina's body.

I walked over to Elena she was still unconscious. I pulled the restraints from her wrist, pulled her into my arms, and collided to the floor rocking her back in forth whispering sweet words into her ear. As I heard a gasp across the room, I watched as Katarina woke up shaking her head, I see her go to stand up but Marcel is in front of her and pushes her back against the sofa.

He looks directly into her eyes, you can see the rage there and I new in that moment that he cared very much for Elena. "If you get out of that seat again I will slit your wrist until you fall into unconsciousness." He snaps at her and I couldn't be more proud of him in that moment.

"And I'll help." Rebekah says as she walk's up to Marcel's side.

I look up as Qetsiysh kneeled in front of me. She rested her hand onto Elena's temple and started to chant. I watch as Elena's body glows into a bright white light, after the witch is done chanting, my beloved gasp's and sits up holding her head.

I look at Qetsiysh. "What did you just do?" I asked her as I kept my arms wrapped around Elena's waist.

She looks between Elena and I. "I made it so that no Traveler can ever take over her body again." She tells us.

I smile at her. "Thank you." I tell her in a grateful tone.

As I feel Elena pull herself from my grasp, I watch as she uses her vampire speed and she has Katarina by the throat choking her.

_**The vampire diaries, The originals, The vampire diaries, The originals, **_

Elena Pov

I look at Katharine and watch as she struggles to breathe. "I should fucking kill you." I shout into her face letting my vampire fetchers slip.

I let her drop to the ground, she starts having a coffining fit, looking down at her my anger starts to fuel me even more, I grab her by her wrist and start to drag her from the room. She's kicking and screaming as I drag her towards the basement, I kick the cell door open and throw her onto the cot, then I slam the cell door shut and lock it up so the bitch won't escape.

As I walk back into the room everyone has there, eyes on me I walk up to Klaus, even though we had been fighting before Katharine took over my body, I was just happy to see him with my own eyes again. I wrapped my arms around his neck and rub my head against his chest, he lays gentle kisses against my head as he rubs my back, I look up into his eyes and rest my hand against his cheek. I watch, as he shut's his eyes at the feel of my fingers running over his face, I lean up and lay a soft kiss against his lips before stepping away from him.

I walk up to Rebekah and pull her into a tight hug. "Thank you, for knowing me so well, if it hadn't been for you I would probably be in Silas's hands right now Bekah." I tell her in a soft voice as a few tears leak from my eyes.

She holds onto me a little tighter. "I'll always have your back Elena." She says to me in a soft voice. "Always and forever." She whispers into my ear.

I look up into her eyes and I can't help the tears that escaped my eyes. She smiles at me before I let her go I look to Marcel. "You can admit it now I've gotten to you." I tell him in a cocky voice.

This makes him start laughing. "Can it stay our little secret, I do have a rep to protect?" He says as he is laughing.

I smile at him before pulling him into a hug. "Yes it can stay our little secret." I tell him.

As he pulls away from me he looks me up in down. "I have a feeling that I'm going to have my hands full with you." He says as he smirks at me and I punch him softly on the shoulder in a joking manor.

"You have no ideal." I hear Damon say from behind me.

I turn to Damon and jump into his arms. "Just because you're my best friend, doesn't mean I can't make your life a living hell." I tell him as I start to poke at his sides, which cases him to laugh and wiggle.

I pull away from him and walk back to Klaus's embrace. "So since, I've been out of it for a little wile what happen with the whole Papa Tunde fiasco. Was it him or an imposter?" I ask everyone.

And the room goes quiet, Klaus looks at me. "He's alive he nearly killed Marcel and I tonight." He tells me.

"**What**." I yell through out the room.

Klaus pulls me into his arms. "Don't worry I'll figure out a way to kill him, He wont be getting to you." He tells me in a soft voice.

I lay my head against his chest and yawn. Klaus smiles down at me. "You've had a ruff day love not to mention I have too, why don't we call it a night." He whispers in my ear.

I smile up at him. "Will you tell me a story about our past wile I'm laying in your arms?" I ask him in a soft voice.

He smiles at me. "I will." He says before picking me up bridal stile and running up the stairs Hybrid speed.

* * *

><p><strong>Important Note:<strong>

I want to know if there is any memories form Klaus and Elena's past, that you all want to read about. If there's a certain memory any of you wish to know, please Pm me or right it in the review box.

Please Review


	15. Chapter 14

**Note:** I do not own Vampire Diaries or T Originals.

* * *

><p>Chapter 14<p>

Memories

Elena Pov

I was undressing wile Klaus was running us a hot bubble bath. I had done a lot of begging, to convince him to take a bath with me and he had finally agreed after about the second hot make out session we shared.

I walked into the bathroom to find him naked; I stood there admiring him from the back, he was putting bath salts in the tub, along with some bubble bath. I lit the candles around the huge bathroom, as I finished up I walked up behind him, wrapping my arms around his naked back. He turned around too look into my eyes, smirking the whole time I leaned up and kissed his lips in a passionate kiss our tongs battling the entire time.

A few minutes later, we broke apart breathing heavily. I looked up at him to see him holding out his hand to me, I put my smaller one in his much larger one, he helped me into the huge tub I stood there and waited on him to get in as well. As he sat down against the marble tub, I slowly sat in between his large legs, I rested my back and head against his chest and smiled at how happy I was in this moment.

I played with his hand underneath the water, tangling our fingers together. "Will you tell me a memory of our past together now, my Nik?" I asked him in a soft voice. I could feel him smiling against the back of my neck. "What do you wish to know first Beloved?" He asked me in the most gentles voice I had ever heard from his lips before.

I thought long and hard about it. "Tell me about the very first time we ever met." I asked him in a kind soft voice.

He ran his hands down my body and I could tell that he was in deep thought.

_**The vampire diaries, The originals, The vampire diaries, The originals,**_

Klaus Pov

I thought long and hard about the very first time I had ever laid eyes on her, we had just been children at the time but I new the first moment I laid eyes on her, that I would love her forever.

_It was a little over 5000 years ago._

_"I was 8 and you where 6, I was an orphan_

_and you where the daughter of the dominant of_

_our village. I had been sleeping in your_

_families stables, to keep warm from the cold, one_

_morning you came into the Stables, you had been_

_crying your little eyes out._

_Your cry's had woken me that morning, I found_

_you huddled in a ball, by your pure white horse snowball._

_You had looked up at me startled not knowing_

_why there was a strange boy in your Stables. But_

_you never yelled for your parents, you just stood_

_up, wiped your tears away, looked at me with such fire and told_

_me that your name was Amara and who was I and what was I doing _

_in your Stables._

_I told you that my name was Niklaus and you asked_

_me why I was sleeping in the Stables. That's when I had_

_told you that I was all alone in the world and I had_

_just wanted somewhere warm to sleep._

_After that day we where inseparable, we did_

_everything together and then you started to sneak_

_me into your room at night. You didn't want me sleeping_

_in the stables by myself, you where really against that."_

As I finished telling Elena, about the first time we ever met, I brushed my fingers against her women hood, I heard her moan in pleasure and a smile graced my lips.

I was broken out of my task as her soft voice filled my ears. "I have a question Nik." She asked me. I took a deep breath. "What is it Beloved." I asked her.

She turned towards me so that she was looking into my eyes. "Every time we died and then reborn, did we remember our past life's together." She asked me. I took a deep breath. "Yes we remembered everything once we reached a certain age you17 and me 20. But even before we retrieved those memories, we both always felt lost, like we were missing something we just didn't know what it was. We would always search for the other, once we retrieved our memories of our past together. "I tell her in a soft voice.

She lies back against my chest, bringing my right hand up to her lips and kissing my knuckles. "Tell me of the first time we shared a Kiss." She asked as she laid soft kisses against my hand.

I smiled down at her, starting to think about the first time we had shared a kiss and then I begin.

_"The first time we had ever kissed was_

_3 years after we had first met._

_I was 11 and you were 9 and we where_

_best friends we did everything together._

_I had been out in the village one afternoon with_

_you, a girl name Charlotte had a huge crush on_

_me and we where the same age. she had asked_

_her parents, if they would arrange a marriage_

_between us for the future._

_By the age of 9, you where very feisty and head_

_strong, you had over heard Charlotte, ask her_

_parent's for an arrange mirage to me. It had_

_made you very angry, you looked at her and her_

_parents, told them point blank that no one would_

_be my wife besides yourself, Amara Elena Petrova._

_I had watched the whole scene in amazement._

_Later that night I had been in the stables, reading a book._

_You had come in_ _distressed, because you had a nightmare and_

_could only fall asleep in my arms._

_That night, you had looked into my eyes and told me_

_that you would love me forever. When those words_

_had let your lips, I had never felt more happy, I had_

_pulled you into my arms and kissed your lips ever_

_so softly._

_And then I had told you forever was an awfully long_

_time. You had smiled up at me and made me a promise_

_that your love for me would never die. I had told you_

_after those words had left your sweet lips, that I would_

_never stop loving you, even when I took my last breath,_

_that I would still love you. Always and forever we would_

_always be connected."_

I told her as I laid a gentle kiss to her head and rubbed my face against the back of her neck, in a loving manor. I took the sponge from the side of the tub, ran it across her soft smooth skin cleaning her off, I grabbed the hair shampoo and squeezed some into the palm of my hand and lathered her hair up. After I was done with that action, I grabbed the picture, filled it up with water, and rinsed her hair out. I cleaned myself off as she conditioned her hair.

We had both finished cleaning up, I stood from the tub and grabbed a huge fluffy towel, I helped her stand from the tub and then wrapped it around her shivering body. I grabbed a towel for myself, wrapped it around my waist, before picking her up bridal stile and walking us back into the room. I had planed to have a very active night with my mate.

* * *

><p><strong>Note: <strong>Hoped you all like the memory chapter, there might be more chapter's with memories but I haven't decided.

**PLEASE REVIEW:)**


	16. Chapter 15

**Note:** Thanks to all of you who reviewed, favorite and followers of Obsession. I do not own The originals or the vampire diaries.

* * *

><p>Chapter 15<p>

Killing Silas

Elena Pov

Rebekah and I sat with Qetsiyah in the library, as the boys were in Klaus's den going over there plans for Silas's death tonight. Since he was a witch again and not, immortal he could be killed, with Qetsiyah's help, Silas would likely be dead by dinnertime and I for one couldn't be more happier.

"Are you sure your ok with being bait Elena." Rebekah asked me. I turn and meet her eyes. "This is the only way to drawl Silas out Rebekah, you know this." I tell her in a soft quiet voice, so Klaus and the others wouldn't over hear me. I turn towards Qetsiyah. "Plus I have a powerful witch on my side, she wouldn't dare let any thing happen to me." I say looking directly at her.

Rebekah grabbed me and turned me towards her. "I still think it's a bad ideal to not tell Niklaus, he will have all three of our heads when he finds out about your plan for tonight, he made it clear to you Elena, that he didn't wanted you anywhere near the battle with Silas tonight." She says.

I grab her face with both of my hands and look her into her eye's, she had know ideal what Qetsiyah and I where really up to. "Klaus can not know a thing Rebekah, you know the only way to drawl out a dog is by leaving it a nice juicy snack. The only way Silas will show up is if he knows for sure that I'm there, and for that to happen I have to be there. So we go along with what Klaus tells us to do, know one can know what the three of us are up to Bekah." I tell her softly before letting my hands fall from her face. I hated lying to her but it was for the best.

Qetsiyah looked between the two of us. "This will all work out the way it's suppose to, trust me Silas wont live past tonight, I'm ready for him." She tells us. Rebekah looked the witch up and down. "Well excuse me if I'm not in a happier mood, you are using my best friend as bait and keeping it from my brother." She snaps out and I grab her hand in squeeze it tightly to reinsure her that I would be fine.

"Enough of this tonight Silas dies and tomorrow we celebrate his death." I tell them both in a cheerful tone.

**The Vampire Diaries and The Originals, The Vampire Diaries and The Originals**

As I walk out of the library quietly, I walk down the hall towards Klaus's den, I can hear the boys talking, I reach for the door handle and then push the door open. Everyone's eyes turn towards me, I walk up to Klaus and wrap my arms around his waist, he holds me tightly to his chest, I rest my head on his shoulder and kiss his neck softly.

"When are you leaving?" I wispier into his ear. He pulls away from me and looks deep into my eyes. "At sun set, you and Bekah will stay behind." He tells me in a stern voice.

I smirk up at him. "I know and I have already picked out a film for me and Bekah to watch." I tell him in the softest voice.

He looks at me, I could tell that he was trying to see if I was being one hundred percent honest with him. I grabbed his hand then kissed it. "Sun sets in an hour, will you watch it set with me." He nods his head before turning towards everyone. "Meet me down stairs in an hour." He tells them before picking me up and with his hybrid speed, we were in the gardens watching the sky as the sun slowly begin to set.

**The Vampire Diaries and The Originals, The Vampire Diaries and The Originals**

It was show time Klaus and every one else had just left. I walked down into the cell room were Katharine was along with Qetsiyah.

I walked up to Qetsiyah and smiled at her. "There gone." I tell her in a small whisper. She turned towards me. "I already new, are you ready Elena there's know backing out after we do this." She tells me. "I am, did you get some of her blood." I asked as I pointed towards Katharine. She smirks at me. "I did and I promise it was painful." She tells me, she looks at me with a soft smile. "You know once we do this, we will be upsetting the balance of thing's, there is know telling what the Witches will do once they find out, You'll be more powerful then any of them Elena." She tells me in a soft voice.

I smile at her. "You know it's the only way we can kill Silas, He won't see it coming." I tell her. "Now lets get started were wasting time." I tell her as she moves my body across from her own, there was a vase placed in between us, I figured it was Katharine's blood. I watch in silence as Qetsiyah slits both of her hands and starts chanting wile her blood flows into the vase as well. She slices into both of my hands as she keeps chanting, wile my blood is filling the vase, I feel her grab onto both of my hands and our blood mixes together.

As her chants become louder throughout the room, I feel pain shoot through me, then I feel lightness flow through me and I can feel everything, it was an amazing feeling. I watch as Qetsiyah's body begin to turn into bones as the last bit of her power flown through me, I gently laid her skeleton on the ground. Then watched as her bones busted into ash and in that moment as she died every last drop of her magic entered me.

I turn cold eyes towards Katharine and smirk as I see fear in her eyes. "It's not possible, there's know way you can be both witch and vampire." She stammers I smirk at her. "Qetsiyah was the most powerful witch to ever live, plus she new this was the only way to kill Silas." I tell her, as I raise my hand and send her flying up against the wall of her cell, before leaving the room.

**The Vampire Diaries and The Originals, The Vampire Diaries and The Originals**

I walked down the hall to the entrance of the mansion, smirking as I found Silas standing there smirking right back at me. I stand a few feet away from him, as he starts to circle me like a predator thinking I was his prey, boy was he so wrong.

"I wasn't expecting you to be all alone my sweet Amara." He says in his sick obsessive tone that made me sick to here.

I walk up to him smiling the whole time. "I planed this Silas, I wanted to be alone with you." I tell him as I run my hands down his chest. "Silas do you love me or have I always just been an obsession of yours." I whisper into his ear seductively as I nip it with my teeth and I can feel his hardness rise beneath his pants. I take a step back and look into his eyes still smirking.

"You know deep down that I have always loved you Amara." He says before taking those few steps that were between us.

I smile as I run my hands over my body. "You want me." I ask him in the same seductive voice.

He pins me to the farthest wall. "I always want you." He says.

I smile I had him. "Then kiss me." I tell him looking innocent. Before I know it, his lips are on mine as he kisses me, I begin to suck the life from him, I smirk as he tries to pull away from me. I can feel his life force begin to leave his body and enter my own, I pulled away from him. He falls to the ground gasping for breathe as if he can't breath and he can't he looks up at me startled. "How you can't be both vampire and witch." He starts to stutter.

I smirk down at him before kneeling down at eye level with him. "That's where your wrong a friend of mine helped you might know of her, Qetsiyah." I tell him and he has a look of shock written all over his face. Then I hear the front door open and see Klaus and everyone is looking at Silas and me from the corner of my eyes.

I hear Bekah on the staircase as she walks over to the others looking at me, I picked Silas up by the throat and smirked at how week he looked in this moment. "You killed me Silas, for 2000 years I was lost, separated from the one person I truly love, I think it's only fitting if I was the one to return the favor." I tell him before letting my vampire features slip and I here gasp around the room. My eyes only stay on Silas, he looks at me and his eyes are filled with hatred. "After 2000 years of being stuck in the after life, you still want him." He snaps at me.

I smirk at how angry Silas looked. "After all this time you still don't understand, He's my soul mate Silas, the other half of me, I might not remember our past together but I can feel it every time he touches me or kisses me. And that's what you took from me all those years ago and now you'll pay with your life for it." I snap out in anger at him. He smirks at me. "If you kill me now you'll never know what really happened the night you were killed Elena, because that memory only lies in one place and that's my mind my sweet Amara." He tells me as he starts to laugh.

I glare at him. "Maybe some thing's are better left in the past." I tell him before I sink my fangs into his artery then drop his body to the floor to let him bleed out painfully. I kneel down at his side and watch as he slowly dies. "Have fun on the other side Silas, I have a feeling it's going to be your own personal hell." I tell him before I rip his heart from his chest and through it across the room.

I turn towards Klaus and I can see a lot of emotions playing across his face, anger at me for lying to him, confusion on how I was a hybrid, happiness that Silas was dead and Love for me.

I walk up to Klaus with an evil smirk. "Do you want to taste the blood of the person who has kept us apart for the last 2000 years, My Nik?" I ask in a sweet voice.

Nik licks the remaining blood from my lips before running his fingers down my cheek. "Why are your eyes crystal blue Elena and how were you able to kill him I'm confused Mylove." He says in a soft voice. "It's a gift from Qetsiyah. We both new that Silas wouldn't be able to be killed by any of you, but me he wouldn't see me coming. So she gave me her magic and made me truly immortal, I'm a hybrid like yourself now Mylove, only I'm a Witch/Vampire". I tell smiling as he kisses me. "It's over Nik, Silas is finally defeated." I tell him before wrapping my arms around his waist and holding onto him tightly.

* * *

><p><strong>Note: <strong>Silas is finally dead, but the war is not over, the witches of New Orleans still want all the Originals dead the real question is will everyone make it out alive.

**PLEASE REVIEW:)**


	17. Author's Note

**Hi Guys this is an author's note: With a lot of thinking I have decided to make Obsession into two parts, the next part will be the sequel to Obsession, I have not decided yet when it will start being posted, I'm at a loss with the story right now and have major writer's block for the story.**

**I would like you all two know that I have posted a new story it's AU and All human it's focused on the mafia, it's a crossover between Vampire diaries, The Originals and the Borgia's. Main Characters are, Elena, Damon, Klaus and Cesare Borgia.**

**I am sorry for the delay on the sequel of Obsession, but hopefully my writer's block will go away soon for that story. **


	18. AN

**AN: I first want to say how sorry I am for the long wait for the squeal to Obseeion, but I am happy to say that the wait is over I have started the squeal and have posted the prolog the squeal is called War Is Coming.**

**Enjoy the next part of Obsession**


End file.
